A Deadliest Catch Fan Fic comes to life
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if one of these fan fic stories was to actually happen? Well, read on, and I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so have you ever wondered what would happen if one of these fan stories was to actually be true, and come to life? Sure you have. My aunt wrote a DC fan fic that took place in Thomasville Georgia, "A Place in the woods." If you haven't read it, you should. Well, with her permission, I have decided to make the story "real" if you will. So, lets see what happens when Andy Hillstrand really meets Lizzie. Ya'll put your seat belts on, them Georgia Clay roads can get sorta bumpy. I hope you guys like this, and please read and review. Thanks.**_

"I am telling you dude, there are like a ton of those things." Andy Hillstrand was headed to the airport with his brother. They were traveling to Georgia to film a show that came on before Deadliest Catch called "The Bait."

"And these stories, they are about us?"

"Yeah,"

"So, what are they about." Wild Bill chimed in from the back seat.

"Ah, there aren't too many about you dude." Andy looked over the seat at him and smiled.

"Ok," Josh Harris said, leaning up between Jonathan and Andy, "so these stories, are they…"

"Smutty, oh yeah."

Andy hoped that the place they were staying had internet access, he had found one story in particular about him that he wanted to finish reading, and ironically enough, took place in Georgia.

"Ok, so exactly how many of these stories did you read?"

"Not too many, most of them are about us, and him and Jake," Andy pointed to Josh, "There are a couple about Ed and Sig, and I saw one written about Scott,"

"Scott?" Jonathan looked at him. "My Scott."

"Oh yeah, " Andy laughed, "and its raunchy."

"So, what about me?" Keith piped up, "anyone wrote any stories about me?"

"Now who the hell would want to write a raunchy sex story about you?"

Jonathan pulled in to the airport and the men prepared to board the plane bound for Tallahassee Florida. Mike Rowe had found the plantation house they would be staying at, and told Jonathan on the phone they would have to land in Tallahassee and the owner would pick them up at the airport.

"This place is awesome, "Mike had told him, "and the scenery 's not bad either."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan asked him.

"Just wait till you meet Ms Logan, you will see exactly what I mean."

The plane landed in Tallahassee, and the men grabbed their luggage. They were met by a tall, thin man named Rusty.

"Nice to meet ya'll. Some of ya are riding with me, and the rest of ya can get in that black truck with Liz and Jess." Rusty noticed that one of the Captians, named Elliot was trying hard to flirt with Lizzie, so he walked up and tapped him on the back. "You can ride with me."

Wild Bill snickered and followed Rusty, tossing his bag into the back of the red chevy suburban.

Jonathan, Andy, Josh and Jake Anderson climbed into the truck with Lizzie and Jess.

"So, why did we have to land in Tallahassee?" Jake reached for his seatbelt. "I thought this place was in Georgia."

"It is," Lizzie made a right turn out of the airport and peered in the rear view mirror, "There is not an airport in Thomasville, so that's why you guys landed here."

They rode for a while and finally hit the Georgia line. Lizzie spotted a portable toilet sitting in an empty parking lot of a restaurant that was being renovated. She looked over at Jessica and grinned, "I dare ya." Jess hopped out of the truck and ran over to the portable toilet and gave it a shove, turning it over. She ran back to the car and Lizzie sped off, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Ah Liz," came Rusty's deep voice over the radio, "I think you are becoming a bad influence over my kid." Lizzie looked at Jessica laughing,

"I think you are right."

"Well, I certainly hope that port a pot was not occupied."

"They are up to their elbows in shit if there was someone in there." Lizzie said.

Jonathan had laughed so hard his sides hurt. Jake Anderson looked at Josh, his blue eyes wide and shook his head, "I cant believe she did that."

"You are in the South dude." Jessica said looking over her shoulder. "People act different here, " She looked at her aunt, "I think its the heat."

Lizzie looked at Jessica and shook her head, "I think its the moonshine."

They came to a dirt road with a sign bearing the name Ellen B's. Andy remembered that was the name of the plantation from the story. The owners name was also Lizzie.

The trees finally cleared revealing a huge plantation house. Lizzie told them that some of them would be staying in the cottages out back, and some would be in the main house.

"You might want to put Bill out back." The Captain named Scott said pulling his bag out of the back of the truck.

"Why." Lizzie pulled her sunglasses off.

"He snores like a bear, he will keep everyone awake."

Elliot piped up and said something stupid and Lizzie looked at Jessica and rolled her eyes.

"Well Elliot, I will be sure to put you and Bill in the same cabin." Lizzie walked up the steps as Wild Bill sat down in one of the porch rockers, "How many acres is this?"

"700." Lizzie said. "There are two stocked ponds outback and we also just installed a skeet shooting range." Lizzie looked around at the men, "Ya'll know how to shoot right."

Andy piped up, "Well, hell yeah, I know how to shoot."

Lizzie turned around and eyed him up and down. "Well, you will just have to prove that captain."

She walked inside and pulled out a box of key cards. "Ok, if you guys leave the plantation, you will need to make sure you have these, or you cant get into the gate."

Lizzie was busy assigning rooms when the phone rang, Jessica answered it.

"Aunt Liz, I can finish here, you and daddy have a nuisance call."

"Where," Liz handed Sig a card and typed something into her laptop.

"Karen and Dave. She said there is another gator in their pool."

Jonathan looked at Lizzie, "You are going to get a gator out of someones pool?"

"Aunt Liz is a licensed trapper, and her and daddy hunt them when its season"

"When is season," Andy and Jonathan looked at each other,"

"Now, it actually started yesterday. We ran lines last night that we need to check,"

Lizzie finally got everyone checked in and turned to Jess, "Where is your daddy?"

"Beats the hell outta me"

Lizzie walked out onto the front porch and walked down the steps. She climbed on top of an old worn out chevy truck and tossed her head back, letting out a long loud whistle.

Keith looked at Jessica and pointed at Lizzie, "What the hell is she doing?"

"Just wait." in a second came her brothers whistle back. Lizzie let out two short whistles and Jessica looked at Keith, "That means get your ass back here. Aunt Liz and daddy call that their 'redneck radio'

Lizzie walked back up onto the porch.

"Aunt Liz, you guys need walkie talkies."

"Your dad has lost how many cell phones in that river, and you think I am giving him a radio."

Rusty came sauntering up the driveway. "What." he looked at his baby sister.

"We have a call. Karen and Dave have another gator."

"Well, let me grab the keys."

Jonathan, Andy and Bill piled into the truck with them. They arrived at Karen and Daves house and walked around to the backyard.

Lizzie slipped into her waders and kicked off her shoes.

"She getting in the water with that thing?" Bill looked at Lizzies brother with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, she'll be allright, she's been doing this shit since she could walk. First thing she ever caught was an alligator snapping turtle. She was about four and the damn thing was bigger than she was. Bout gave mama a heart attack."

Lizzie carefully walked down the steps and eased down to take ahold of the gators tail. She gently pulled him to the surface and slowly pushed him up over her head. The three men couldn't believe their eyes. This girl was barely five feet tall and had to be 98 pounds soaking wet. Lizzie turned and walked up the steps of the pool, laying the gator on the ground. She quickly jumped on his back as Rusty taped his mouth with electrical tape.

Karen breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Lizzie, "Thank you. Girl it scares the hell out of me every time you do that."

Rusty shook Dave's hand, "You need to fix that fence back there. I will come by Sunday evening and we can take care of it. That canal back there is how come you keep getting gators."

"How big do you think it is?" Jonathan asked Rusty.

Rusty rubbed his chin, "Oh, around 12, maybe 13 feet."

They loaded the gator up and released him in the river.

Andy walked up to Jessica who was busy setting the tables in the huge dining room.

"Hey, you guys don't have internet access by any chance do you?"

"Yeah, all the rooms have laptop computers in them."

She walked to the front desk and wrote down a number, "Here, just put this code in when it boots up."

Andy bounded up the steps to the room he was staying in. He stuck the key card in the door just as Lizzie was coming out of her room, located right across the hall from his.

He grabbed the laptop computer off the corner table before he sat down on the bed. He entered the passcode Jessica had given him and typed in .net. He found the story called, "A Place in the Woods" and started reading.

_**OK. This is part one. Let me know what you think. This is like a total blast to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review. Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was reading when Jonathan came into the room. Their rooms were adjoined by a bathroom. Jonathan cleared his throat and popped Andy on the top of the head.

"Did you hear me."

"Huh, what?" Andy looked up at Jonathan and then over at the clock. It was past four.

"You can have the bathroom now, I am done." Jonathan looked over his shoulder. "What you reading anyway."

"This site I told you about. Man there are some horny fucking women out there."

Jonathan sat down and read a few lines of the fan fic story his brother was reading.

"Dude, this place is Ellen B's and that girls name is Lizzie." Jonathan read some more, " she even fits the damn description." Jonathan chuckled and playfully nudged his brother, "So when do you get some action"

Andy stared out the window, running his finger around his wedding ring.

His near 30 year marriage had fallen apart. As hard as he had tried, going on with his life was not as easy as he thought it would be.

"Come on dude, I am starving and we are suppose to tape tonight." Jonathan walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

Andy finished the passage he had been reading and shut the computer down. It would be nice if he could actually meet the Lizzie from the story. She sounded like a hell of a woman, not to mention the hot sex. He stood up and grabbed his ballcap and walked downstairs to the dining room.

Jessica came out of the kitchen carrying huge plates filled with chicken fried steak, field peas and corn and huge cathead biscuits. Andy took a bite of steak and rolled his eyes, "Now that is awesome." he looked at Jessica, "Who cooked this."

"Aunt Liz, she cooks everything we serve here. Our meat is home grown and the vegetables are from the garden outback." she started back to the kitchen, "Ya'll let me know if you need anything else." Jessica walked up to her aunt who was busy plating up blackberry cobbler.

"Ok, that blonde dude is some kind of friggin hot."

"Who are you talking about."

Jessica took her arm and walked her over to the small window that looked out over the dining room. "Him, the one sitting with the dark haired guy. I think they are brothers."

Lizzie looked at Jessica and made a face.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to let your hair down Aunt Liz."

"The last thing I need in my life right now is a man,"

Jessie hiked herself up onto the counter, "Man, Uncle Bud really fucked you up."

"You watch your mouth." Lizzie pointed the spatula at her.

"OK, be honest, don't you think that guy is just a little bit cute?"

"Well, he does have a nice ass on him."

"Front's not bad either."

"Jessica," Lizzie looked at her niece and laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice. Shit, he looks like hes got a damn snake crawling out of there."

Lizzie threw her head back and laughed. She started taking plates of cobbler and home made ice cream out to the men. When she got to Andy's table, she glanced down and almost dropped the plate.

"I will just be damned if Jess isn't right."

"About what." Andy said causing Lizzie to jump. She didn't realize she had said that out loud,

She looked at Andy and smiled, "Um, you and your brother do look alike."

Lizzie turned and went back into the kitchen. She walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

"What the hell's wrong with you." her brother walked up beside her and bumped her with his hip.

"Just hot in here that's all."

"Yeah, I bet." Rusty took a swig of tea.

"What." Lizzie looked up at him.

"Room full of boat captains out there," he sat his glass in the sink, "keep your drawers on."

Lizzie shook her head. Rusty and Jessica moving here with her had been a godsend. Rusty was the only family she had. He had raised her after their parents died. They didn't always get along, but when the chips were down and she needed him, he had always been right there. When she divorced her husband five years ago, she found out that the plantation was for sale and bought it. Lizzie still had a mortgage on it, but was hoping they could catch enough gators for her to pay it off and finally be out of debt.

She grabbed her ledger and walked out onto the front porch. She grabbed a bud light lime out of the cooler by the front door and sat down on the swing.

Andy was seated on a couch against the wall in the main area of the house. He looked up and saw Lizzie sitting out on the front porch. There was a breeze blowing, and the wind caught her hair and swept it up and around her face. He was staring at her when Jonathan bumped his arm. "Andy, snap out of it. Sig just asked you a question." Andy was embarrassed as hell, and hoped that they would edit that part out.

Andy decided to take a walk and headed down a path that was on the right side of the house. He stopped when he saw a sign called "Pike's Pond" "Just like in the story," he said to himself and kept walking. The moon was rising up behind the pond. He had always loved a full moon, and the sight of it rising above the pond and reflecting on the water was an amazing sight. He sat down on one of the rocks and took his wedding ring off. He sat there for a minute, before finally standing up and throwing the ring into the pond.

"Hey cowboy, you mind telling me what you just threw in my pond." Andy turned to see Lizzie standing there. She was wearing a red tank top and shorts, barefooted. Andy thought back to the story he had read that afternoon, when the Lizzie in the story had followed him to the pond and asked the same question. He sat back down on the rocks and sighed.

"It was my wedding ring."

"Oh," Lizzie sat down beside him. "You wanna talk about it?" she looked over at him. Damn, Jessica was right, he was hot.

"Nah," he looked out over the water and then over at Lizzie, "You ever swim in this pond?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Sometimes." she looked over at him, "been skinny dippin a time or two."

Andy laughed, "Now that you didn't need to tell me."

Lizzie stood up and brushed the dirt off her bottom, "Well, if you are going gator huntin with us tomorrow, you better get back to the house and get some sleep." she started down the path and looked back at him 'Bears feed here at night too." Andy hopped up from the rock and followed Lizzie to the house.

He quietly closed the bathroom door and picked up the laptop before easing into bed. His eyes scanned the page and he read the remainder of the story before clicking onto the next one.

The next morning the men gathered into the huge dining room. There was a deer head hanging above the fireplace, and Jonathan asked Rusty where he had killed it.

"I didn't kill that deer. Lizzie did." Jonathan couldn't believe his ears.

"Your sister killed that deer?"

"Yeah." Rusty started to the door, "if ya'll are going with us, the truck pulls out in an hour." Lizzie walked past him and he grabbed her in a bear hug, "Morning baby girl." Lizzie hugged him back, "you get all the lines ran yesterday."

"Yep, how many tags we got left."

"44, and I hope we fill them today."

"Allright, meet you at the truck."


	3. Chapter 3

Rusty drove the boat up to their first line and Lizzie directed him to go left. She could tell the gator was huge because the branch the line was hung from was floating on top of the water. Lizzie took the line and eased it up. The gator was hugging the bottom and she struggled, but only for a second. She handed the line to her brother and picked up the rifle that had belonged to their daddy. Rusty eased the big bull gator to the surface just as Lizzie aimed the rifle and hit the quarter sized kill spot.

"You got him." Rusty looked at her and grinned.

"Hell no I aint got this big thing by myself." They pulled the big gator onto the boat and Rusty placed the tag in his tail.

"How big is this one?" Bill jumped when the gators foot moved, causing Lizzie to laugh, "Its ok, he's dead. Cold blooded reptiles usually have muscle spasms till the sun sets."

Elliot looked at Lizzie and puffed out his chest, "Is this southern folklore or is it fact."

Lizzie really didn't care for Elliot all that much but tried to be polite because he was a guest.

"It's a fact. Look it up." Lizzie sat down straddling the huge gator as Rusty fired up the engine.

They came up to the next line and Lizzie turned to Bill, "This gator's probably around 9-10 feet."

"How can you tell without measuring it." Andy looked up at Lizzie and smiled.

"Well, you look at the top of their head, from right here, "Lizzie pointed to the center of the gators head right between its eyes, "to here, " She pointed to the end of the nose, "I am guessing that is about 9 inches." She looked up at Elliot, "And that's a fact too."

Rusty cut the engine and started to reach for the line and froze. "What," Lizzie looked up at him and followed his eyes. You could see a huge cottonmouth swimming right toward their line. Lizzie took the colt 44 out of the holster, her "Just in case" gun as she called it, and aimed right at the snakes head. She squeezed the trigger firing two quick shots and the snake went still.

"Damn," Jonathan said, "remind me not to piss her off."

Rusty slid his arm around Lizzie and squeezed her shoulder, "Not a better sharp shooter in the county than my baby sister."

The hunt was a success, and Lizzie and Rusty headed to the buyer. Sam , the man they sold their gators to was a huge Deadliest Catch fan, and stood talking to the men for a minute.

"So," Sam spit a wad of tobacco juice on the cement. "How ya'll like stayin at Lizzie's place?"

"We like it fine. Quietest place I ever stayed. She is a hell of a cook too." Sig said.

"Yeah, that Lizzie's a doll."

The gators were weighed and measured and Lizzie was paid $10,000. She climbed into the truck with a sense of relief that the plantation would finally be hers.

Lizzie came back from the bank to find Jonathan, Josh and Andy sitting on the swing. She got out of the truck and locked it.

"You know," Josh said sitting up in the swing, "there is just something about southern girls in cutoffs."

"Well," Jonathan said, "some women can wear em and some cant."

"That one damn sure can" Josh said as Lizzie walked up onto the porch. She looked at Andy and smiled before walking inside.

"Well, how'd it go?" Rusty took his glasses off and looked up at Lizzie,

"We are debt free, finally." Lizzie stepped behind the counter and sat down, pulling her shoes off. " I need a shower, where's Jess?"

"In the kitchen I think."

Lizzie went through the double swinging doors and found her niece sitting at the table in the far corner doing the books for the month.

"Hey, you mind getting supper started. I need a shower bad."

"Yeah, sure. What are we having."

Lizzie had decided on fried chicken, so Jessica got up and started the process of seasoning the flour. Lizzie had put the cut up chickens in a brine bath the night before. Jessica walked over and opened the refrigerator and took out the huge tub the chicken was in.

Andy stuck his head in the door and Jessica looked up and smiled. "Hey, what can I do for ya?"

"Did I hear your aunt say you guys had a skeet shooting range here?"

"Yeah, its behind the house. I think she's planning on taking ya'll down there after supper." Jess struggled with the tub of chicken, and Andy stepped over and took it from her.

"Be careful, you don't want chicken blood all over you."

"I have had worse on me believe me."

Andy looked over at the young girl. You could tell she was Lizzie's niece, in fact, she looked enough like her she could be her daughter.

"Jess, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she looked over at Andy while dropping the chicken in the seasoned flour.

"Is your aunt, like with anyone?"

"Aunt Liz? Naw." Jessica reached down to turn on the fryer, "She divorced my uncle dickhead three or four years ago. He really screwed her up."

"What was his name." Andy looked down at the floor, 'if she says Bud I will shit my pants.' he thought to himself.

"Bud." Jessica looked at him and he turned pale. She gave him a worried look, "You ok."

"Yeah, just hot in here."

"Well, if you aren't use to these temperatures, it can get to you, especially being on that river all day." She poured a glass of tea and handed it to him.

"Hey Jess," Lizzie walked into the kitchen tying her hair into a bun. "Oh, hey, didn't know you were in here."

"I hope its ok,"

Lizzie had bent over and was scooping meal out of a container to mix cornbread batter, she looked over her shoulder at Andy and smiled, "Yeah, its fine." She walked over to the counter and dumped the meal into a bowl, "I may put you to work though," she nodded to the refrigerator, "grab the eggs will ya?"

Andy watched every move Lizzie made. He wouldn't say that Lizzie was Glamour Magazine gorgeous, but she damn sure wasn't ugly. He was leaning against the counter staring at her chest. He and Jonathan both were attracted to women with a big set of boobs and she surely had them. She also had a tight round ass that Andy couldn't help but think about grabbing. Lizzie and Jessica were making small talk and Jess noticed Andy staring at Lizzie. Lizzie had walked into the huge walk in pantry and Jess looked over at Andy and winked, "You ok captain?" He nodded and blushed.

Later that night, Lizzie was sitting in one of the swings on the front porch. Andy walked out and sat down beside her.

"If you want a beer, there are some in the cooler right inside the door." Andy got up and opened the door, and to his right was a cooler full of bud light lime. He couldn't believe how the online story was playing out, almost note for note, right in front of his eyes.

"So, why did you throw your wedding ring into the pond?" Lizzie looked over at him.

"My marriage was over a long time ago." Andy took a swig of beer and looked over at Lizzie. She looked right into his deep blue eyes. They just sat there for a minute, and Andy finally looked away.

"I thought I heard horses, do you have stables?"

"Yeah, we do. We raise our own cattle, so.."

"Oh, guess that's what Jessica meant when she said you raise your own meat?"

"Yeah, we can walk down there if you want to."

"Sure," Andy stood up and followed Lizzie down the steps and over to the path leading to the stables. Lizzie walked into the stable and patted a beautiful Palomino on the neck. The horse snorted and stamped, nuzzling Lizzie's neck.

"You are a spoiled girl aren't you Georgia." she ran her fingers through the horses mane. Andy leaned against the wall and stared at the ground. The horse in the story was a Palomino named Georgia.

"You have some pretty fine horses." Andy said walking over to a quarter horse.

"That's Ginger, she's Jessie's horse." Lizzie took the hose and put some water in the trough for the horses.

"You think she'd mind me riding her?" Andy looked at Lizzie and she shook her head no.

"Probably not." Lizzie looked up and saw Rusty leading the rest of the men to the skeet shooting range.

"I forgot about that, we are shooting tonight." Lizzie turned the hose off and started to walk out of the barn. Andy reached out and took her by the arm, turning her toward him and kissing her. Lizzie's ears started buzzing and her knees got weak. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Um" Andy said breaking the kiss, "Sorry, guess I should have..."

"Its ok," Lizzie kissed him again.

"You think there is any chance of us like not going over there to shoot?" Andy started trailing kisses down her neck.

"No, we should probably walk on over there."

Lizzie and Andy joined the rest of the group at the range. Jonathan saw them coming from the barn and nudged Andy with his elbow, "Just exactly what were you doing over there."

"Lizzie was showing me the horses."

"Yeah I just bet."

Lizzie handed Jake a rifle and showed him where the button was on the box to release the clays.

Jake hit the button and fired, only hitting one of the six clays that popped up.

Jake handed Sig the rifle, "Your turn." Sig shook his head, "I have never fired a gun in my life."

Lizzie looked from him to his brother Edgar, "He's not kidding" Edgar said laughing.

"Well, its not hard at all, here I'll teach ya." Lizzie stepped up onto the box and hit the red button with her foot, popping all six of the clays.

"See, you just aim and shoot." she handed the rifle to Sig and stepped back. He hit the button and missed every clay. Lizzie looked at Edgar and laughed, "Poor thing couldn't hit the side of a barn blindfolded."

Jessica and Lizzie were sitting on the front porch talking after they returned from the shooting range.

"Hey Jess, do you mind if Andy rides Ginger tomorrow?"

"No," she looked at her aunt and grinned, "What else will he be riding."

"Oh you little dirty minded heifer." Jessica and Lizzie both burst out laughing.

Andy could hear the girls downstairs cackling away. He laid in bed thinking about kissing Lizzie earlier. She seemed to be kindhearted, and was spunky as hell. Jessica had told him earlier that she and Lizzie were alike in the fact that neither one backed down from a dare. Jessica told him that one of the guys who had worked for them on the plantation had dared Lizzie to jump out of the hayloft into a pile of hay. Rusty had seen a rattlesnake earlier that day, and when Lizzie jumped into the hay pile she landed on the snake.

"It didn't bite her thank goodness, but Daddy sure gave that field hand hell." Jessica had also told him about someone daring her to stand on top of an 18 wheeler while it was flying down the highway. Rusty got wind of it and stopped her from going. Andy had learned that he was very protective over Lizzie.

Andy could hear Lizzie coming up the steps and into her room. He stepped out into the hallway and gently tapped on the door.

"Hey, you need anything?"

"Not really." Lizzie motioned for him to come in and he sat down on the bed.

"You cant sleep?" she sat down at the dressing table and looked over at him.

"Not really."

"Well, I need to go to bed, We have a busy day tomorrow." Lizzie laid her hairbrush down. "You still want to go riding."

He nodded.

Lizzie stood up and walked over in front of him. He pulled her down onto his lap, running his hand up her back, finally cupping the back of her head in his hand,

"Andy, I...' He pulled her to his lips and kissed her, softly at first, then French kissing her like a mad man.

Lizzie ran her hands through his hair, almost totally lost in the moment, finally breaking the kiss and standing up.

"Um, we don't need to do this." she looked at him, "are you still married?"

He shook his head no. "Been divorced almost a year."

Lizzie leaned against the wall, "Andy, we should just go to bed."

"Lizzie, I didn't mean to..." she put her hand up to his mouth,

"Its ok." she smiled at him and opened the door.

Andy went back across the hall to his room and went into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water full blast and removed his clothing before stepping under the icy spray.

Jonathan came into the bathroom chucking to himself. "Damn, haven't seen you do that since we were in high school." He studied his younger brothers face. "You allright man?"

"Yeah, lets just go to bed."

Andy crawled into the bed and closed his eyes. He kept thinking about Lizzie and what it would be like to be with her. He laid there, thinking about making love to her before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica was behind the front desk, laptop open, looking at pictures she had just downloaded, trying to decide which ones to put on the plantations Facebook Page. There was one of Andy sitting on the couch with Josh Harris to his left.

"Hey Aunt Liz, c'mere." Jessica clicked on the picture as Lizzie walked up behind her.

"What," she looked down at the laptop.

"Lookee here at this pic, and tell me what ya see. Look closely." Jessica looked up at her Aunt, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Andy and Josh, what am I suppose to see.?"

"THAT." Jessica pointed right between Andy's legs.

"Oh, Jess, that's just the material from those pants he's wearing. See, its all bunched up."

"UM, naw Aunt Liz," Jess pointed again, "That's a Scooby snack."

Lizzie started laughing and almost dropped the bowl of batter she was stirring. "You know, your dad's right, I think I am a bad influence on you."

"So, which pictures need to go on the page?"

"I don't know," She looked back down at the picture and shook her head, remembering back to the day that Andy was sitting in the dining room in those beige colored shorts. She shook her head, "No way,"

"No way what." Jessica looked up at her aunt.

"Nothing," she popped her on the top of the head. "You have got work to do." Lizzie pointed to the kitchen.

Jessica walked to the back door and spotted Andy and Jonathan sitting out back under the pecan tree talking to her dad. She picked her camera up and stepped onto the back porch. In a few minutes she came back in and walked over to Lizzie. She held the camera up and bumped her aunt's arm

"Here, double the fun." Jess had taken close up's of both Jonathan and Andy's crotch, "looks like Andy's is bigger." She winked at her aunt. "gonna have to get him a big brown truck and a uniform."

Lizzie tossed her head back and laughed, "You better delete that shit before your dad sees it."

Jonathan, Rusty and Andy were headed back inside when they heard Lizzie laugh, "Are they always like that?" Jonathan pointed toward the house.

"Unfortunately for me, yes." Rusty said thumping his Marlboro. "they cackle like damn hens all the time. Its a wonder the kitchen don't stay full of eggs."

The three men walked into the back door, and Lizzie peered around the corner, "Wipe your feet."

Rusty walked in and gave his sister a squeeze, "What's for lunch pud?"

"Po boys." she handed him a platter, "here, you can take these to the dining room."

The men sat down to eat lunch. Lizzie was at the front desk checking the website. They would have a full house Memorial Day weekend and she was thankful. Someone tapped on the desk, and she looked up to see Andy standing there. Just then, her phone buzzed and she picked it up, noticing she had a text message from Jessica, "Hang on just a sec ok." She hit the button and read, "You better look out, them anaconda's is dangerous." Lizzie snickered.

"Whatcha need"

"You ready to go riding?"

Lizzie had told Andy that they would go riding a few days ago, and they got busy.

"Sure, just let me finish up here. You done eating?"

"Yeah, never had shrimp that tasted that good."

Lizzie shut her laptop down and grabbed her ballcap. "We can go out the back." she walked down the hallway. "Its not as far to walk."

They walked out the back door and down the path to the south end of the plantation. Lizzie grabbed her saddle off the rack and reached for Georgia's saddle blanket.

"Where did you get that saddle?" Andy was admiring the custom made Georgia Bulldogs saddle that she was buckling onto the horse.

"A man in town made it." she looked over at him, "he would probably make you one."

They saddled the horses and started down the path that led to the catfish pond. Lizzie spotted something in the two lane trail ahead of them and motioned for Andy to stop. She reached down and pulled out at 22 rifle and aimed and fired.

Andy's heart was pounding, and he readied himself for Ginger to buck, but she didn't.

"What the hell?" he looked over at Lizzie as she gently nudged Georgia forward. She pointed to a huge diamondback rattlesnake that they would have walked right over.

"Lizzie, how did you even know what that was?"

"I watched her," she pointed to Georgia, "and I could smell it. Rattlesnakes give off a strong musk, smells like watermelon."

"I can't believe they weren't spooked when you fired that rifle."

"They are trained, all the horses are. We see a lot of snakes around here."

They arrived at the pond and Lizzie dismounted, tethering Georgia to a fence rail. Andy tied Ginger right beside her.

"You ever catch fish out of this pond?" Andy said, sitting down on a rock.

"Yeah, we do sometimes. If we are just catching for us." Lizzie sat beside him, "if we are catching to feed the guests, we run trot lines in the river." Andy gave her a weird look.

"Now don't tell me you don't know what a trot line is."

Andy shook his head, and Lizzie explained the process of baiting and running a line across the bank to catch catfish." Its a hell of a lot easier and faster than trying to catch them one at a time."

"Lizzie, what happened there?" Andy noticed a scar on the back of her neck. She had her hair pulled back and you could see a scar that went from the back of her hear down to almost the top of her spine.

"My ex husband." Lizzie looked over at him, "He was a big mistake, I never should have married him."

"Where is he now?"

"Jail. He shot a man who had been cheating in a poker game."

"Oh," Andy took a deep breath before asking the next question. "What did he cut you with?" He looked over at her.

"Beer bottle."

Andy looked at the ground. "Holy shit," he thought. He had finished reading the story, that ended with Lizzie getting pregnant. Andy let his breath out slow.

Lizzie looked over at him and frowned, "You ok?"

He jerked his head up and looked over at her, "Yeah why?"

"Just curious, you act like something's botherin you."

"Nah," Andy looked at her, "so, I guess you can skin and clean a catfish?"

"Yeah, can clean a deer too."

Lizzie looked up at the sun, "Its about four, we probably need to head back." Andy looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was 4:45. They mounted the horses and headed back toward the plantation. Andy stole a sideways glance at her. She was perfect. This was the woman he had always wished for. Lizzie dismounted Georgia and eased her back into her stall. Andy was leaned against the wall watching her stall Ginger. He'd had a very smutty dream about her the night before. He felt his face get hot and reached around for the hose. He was bent over, ball cap in hand, drinking out of the hose. Lizzie stepped out of the barn, and seeing him bent over like that was just too tempting. She place the foot of her roper boot right on his butt and shoved, sending him sprawling.

Andy hopped up and gave her a surprised look, "Oh, you are gonna pay for that missy." Lizzie took off running, but Andy caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Lizzie looked up at him, breathless. Holy fucking hell he was gorgeous. Andy's ice blue eyes, were darkening and Lizzie knew why. He bent his head and kissed her.

Lizzie gently pushed against his chest, "Andy, I need to get up, I have to get supper going."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Can we take a walk later?"

"Yeah sure." They headed down the path to the house. Lizzie stepped into the back door to find Jessica in the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks for starting that for me." Jessica nodded, "No problem." she looked around at Lizzie and grinned, "Um Aunt Liz."

Lizzie looked up at her, "yeah, what."

"You might want to get the hay out of your hair."

Lizzie reached up and pulled a piece of hay out of her hair. Looking over at her niece, she blushed.

"So, did you enjoy your, ahem, RIDE." Jessica busted out laughing.

Lizzie pointed her finger at her, "Allright you little heifer."

Andy sat down on the bed in his room. Jonathan came out of the bathroom and chuckled.

"What," Andy looked up at his brother.

"You got hay on your back dude." Jonathan reached around and pulled the piece of hay off the back of Andy's shirt.

"Oh, thanks."

"Where you been?" Jonathan sat down on the bed beside his brother.

"Went riding." Jonathan laughed. "Horses man, I went riding horses."

"I know you have a thing for Lizzie man, I have seen you looking at her."

"Where the hell was she 20 years ago." Andy got up and walked over to the window.

"What are you gonna do when we have to leave?"

Andy looked around at his brother, "Tryin not to think about it."

"Well, we need to get downstairs," Jonathan clapped him on the back, "Almost time to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know ya'll are curious, so will Andy and Lizzie finally hit the hay in this Chapter. Yepper! Ya'll keep readin and cut your air on. Its gonna start gettin hot in here. **

Lizzie was busy clearing the tables when Andy came into the dining room. He started picking up plates and setting them into the plastic tub she had on a rolling cart.

"You don't have to do this." She grabbed a rag and wiped off one of the tables.

"Its ok." He sat down and watched her. She was wearing a pair of Wranglers that fit her very good. Andy was staring at her ass when she turned around and saw him. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head, embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her. She always wore ropers, either red or black and she was wearing a tank top with a shirt over it. She bent over to pick up a fork that had slid off a plate onto the floor and Andy caught a clear view of her bosom. Lizzie had quite a set of knockers on her. Andy and Jonathan had always loved big chested women. His brother Neal had always said that more than a mouthful was a waste, but Andy didn't feel that way. He sat looking at her wondering what she might look like without that damn tank top on.

"Finally." Lizzie said, snapping him out of his trance.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I hate doing this. Jessica usually cleans up, but she is with her Dad."

"Where did they go?" Andy realized he hadn't seen either Rusty or Jessica all night.

"They went to Moultrie to the Ag fair. We need a couple of new tractors." Lizzie walked into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. She turned it on and looked at Andy, "I am gonna retire to the front porch, wanna join me?"

"Sure." she stopped at the cooler and grabbed a beer, telling Andy to help himself. Lizzie sat down on the swing and stretched, running her fingers through her hair. Andy twisted the top off the beer bottle and stared at her.

"Somethin wrong?" Lizzie took a swig of beer.

"No," He sat down on the swing beside her. Andy could hear Jonathan and Josh talking in the front room and he knew if he could hear them, they could probably hear him and Lizzie. Andy eased back in the swing and looked over at Lizzie. "Um, can we take a walk?"

"Sure, you wanna walk down to the pond?"

"Rather walk to the stables, if that's ok."

Lizzie nodded and they walked off the porch. Andy reached for her hand as they started down the path that led to the barn.

Andy leaned on the doorframe of the barn watching Lizzie scoop feed and water for the horses. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck. Lizzie turned and Andy's lips met hers.

"Andy,"

"Hush," Andy gently laid her down in a pile of hay and removed her plaid overshirt. He gently palmed her breasts. "You have any idea how bad I want you?" He slid her tank top off, and kissed her cleavage, "god you are so beautiful Lizzie." He slid off her jeans and panties, and gently pulled her up, unhooking her bra, her large firm breasts tumbling forward, "Holy mother." Andy whispered, taking her firm taut nipple into his mouth. Lizzie moaned, causing Georgia to whinny and stamp.

He trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, finally reaching her hot throbbing womanly mound. He eased her legs apart, separating her lips, and found her swelled clit with his tongue.

"Andy, God don't... what are you doing?"

"Shhh, its ok baby." Lizzie relaxed. Andy kept his work up on her wet pussy, and she finally climaxed, yelling his name out. He turned his attention back to Lizzie's massive tits.

"I have never seen a set of tits this big in my life." He ran his tongue around her dark areola and flicked it over her nipple. Lizzie was reaching for the button on his jeans. Andy quickly shed his clothes, and Lizzie gasped at his size. He eased into her. "You ok?" Lizzie nodded, and Andy started thrusting, slowly at first, and then he fucked Lizzie like a madman. He grabbed the railing and thrust harder, causing Lizzie to slide back and forth in the hay. Andy couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh god baby," He sprayed his seed into her and collapsed beside her in the hay.

"Guess we should have checked this hay for snakes." he looked over at her panting.

"No snakes in here." Lizzie was trying to catch her breath. That was the best sex she'd ever had.

Andy turned on his side, running his hand down the side of her breast, "Can I ask you something?"

Lizzie turned and propped herself up on her elbow, "Sure, what?"

"Have you ever heard of a website called fan fiction?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I read a story on there, about me, before we came here. It was written about a plantation just like this one."

"Andy, I know."

"Know what?" he gave her a confused look.

"I know all about that story." she brushed his hair back from his brow.

"How?"

"Because I wrote it."

Andy looked at her, shocked.

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah,"

Andy couldn't believe his ears. He sat up and then turned to look at her. "You, wrote A Place In The Woods?"

"Yeah." Lizzie sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her, "I have been infatuated with you for a long time, but you were married, so..."

"So, not married anymore." Andy kissed her, brushing her hair back away from her face. "You are perfect, you know that."

"No such thing." she shook her head.

"As far as I am concerned, you are. Where were you twenty years ago."

"Married, and so were you." Lizzie could feel Andy's cock getting hard. She thought about Jessica's comment that Andy needed a big brown truck and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about something Jess said." Lizzie put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down. "Never had sex this good."

"Well, we can have round two if you are up to it." Andy started kissing his way down, stopping when he reached her chest, "Damn you have got a set of melons on you."

"Melons?" Lizzie laughed.

They stayed in the barn half the night. Lizzie was thankful that the barn was far away from the house. The men couldn't hear them.

"We better get back. Your brother's gonna wonder what the hell happened to you." Lizzie slid her jeans on and reached for her bra. Andy stopped her, and took her sweet nipple in his mouth one more time.

"Oh, you are sooooo good at that." Lizzie said tossing her head back.

Andy kept sucking her tits, while sliding her jeans off. "You are gonna wear me out woman."

They reached the back porch of the house, and Lizzie realized it was almost sunup. She slid her arms around Andy's waist. "I need to take a shower. Guess the guys are up already."

Andy didn't realize he and Lizzie had spent half the night in the barn. He kissed her and they sneaked upstairs.

Lizzie took a quick shower, pulling on a pair of jeans and a Hank Williams Jr tshirt. She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sig Hansen stepped in and tapped on the door, "I started the coffee pot already, that ok."

She turned and smiled, "Yeah, sure that's fine." she pulled a casserole out of the stove, "I will have this ready in just a minute."

Andy sneaked into the kitchen and walked up behind her. "Something smells good." he sniffed her hair, "besides you I mean."

"You better get your ass in there and sit down. Your brothers gonna send a damn posse out huntin you."

Andy went into the dining room. Josh looked up at him and grinned when he sat down.

"Late night?"

Andy picked his coffee up, "No, why,"

"Bullshit," Jonathan folded his arms over his chest and scowled, "Where the hell were you last night. Your bed hasn't even been slept in."

Lizzie walked out with plates of breakfast casserole and bowls of fresh fruit. Josh noticed the look passed between her and Andy. She walked back into the kitchen and Josh nudged Andy with his elbow, "So, she any good."

Andy choked on his coffee, "What?"

"She any good? Come on dude, we all know where you were last night."

Wild Bill walked past the table on his way to the coffee pot, "Next time, you might want to cover her mouth," he patted Andy on the back and the rest of the men howled.

Jonathan sat at the table with his brother. He leaned up and looked at Andy, "What the hells wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Andy stood up to refill his coffee cup, and Jonathan walked up behind him.

"You just divorced your wife man, you need to give yourself some time."

"Its been over a year John, I think I have had more than enough time."

Jonathan looked at Andy and shook his head. "So, I hope you at least used something."

Andy shook his head no.

"Andy, you had sex with someone you barely know, and you didn't use anything?"

"You are the last one who needs to be lecturing someone about that."

Andy walked into the kitchen and found Lizzie propped against the wall on the phone. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," he walked over to her as she hung up. "What's wrong"

"That was the hospital. Rusty and Jess were in a bad wreck. She's ok, but..." Lizzie put her head in her hands and started sobbing. "God, I cant lose him."

Andy wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"I cant ask you to do that Andy." Lizzie wiped her eyes, "You guys are leaving tomorrow."

"I aint going anywhere." He pulled her to him. " I will be right back ok."

Andy walked out onto the front porch and motioned to Jonathan, "I need to talk to you for a second."

Jonathan walked down the steps and into the yard, "I am not leaving tomorrow."

"What,"

"Look man, Lizzie just got a call. Rusty and Jessica were in a bad wreck, and I am taking her to see them. She's got no business driving as upset as she is."

"What about king season man, it starts soon."

"Well, maybe I am ready to hang it up, pass my torch." Andy looked down and kicked the dirt. "Scott can take my place."

Jonathan shook his head, "You sure this is what you want to do?"

"I am sure I want Lizzie." Andy looked at his brother. Jonathan extended his hand and the two brothers shook hands and then hugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie stepped off the elevator at the hospital and walked into the waiting room. Jessica was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner and looked up when she saw her aunt walk in.

"Aunt Liz, daddy's in surgery. They don't know if he is gonna live or not." Lizzie hugged her and looked up to see Andy walking in the door.

"You listen to me, he is gonna be fine." Lizzie willed herself to believe that and she and Jessica sat down on a couch by the window.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally came into the waiting room. He told them that Lizzie's brother had come through the surgery, but the next few hours would be critical.

Lizzie was sitting by her brothers bed when Andy came in. He knelt by Lizzie,

"How'd you get in here?"

"Jessica told the nurse I was her uncle."

"What if something happens to him Andy, what if he dies?"

Andy didn't know what to say to her. He knew that Lizzie and her brother were very close.

"I don't know what I will do if I lose him." Lizzie laid her head on Rusty's arm. He groaned and Lizzie lifted her head up.

"Bubba, you ok." She wiped her eyes and stood up, "Andy can you go get the nurse please."

Lizzie sat down on the side of the bed, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Where's Jess?"

"She's fine. She went home to shower and change her clothes."

"Sorry, I fucked the truck up pretty good."

Lizzie shook her head, "Doesn't matter. The truck can be replaced, you cant."

Lizzie returned to find the waiting room full of crab fishermen. Jonathan grabbed her in a bear hug, "Glad your brother's ok. Hope we can come and stay with you again."

Lizzie nodded, "Just let me know." She looked around at them, "You guys didn't have to come out here."

Edgar Hansen spoke up, "Yeah we did. We have never stayed in a nicer place, or been treated so well. You, your brother and niece treated us like family."

"Well, that's what our grama use to always say, you treat your company like family and your family like company."

"Guess that's where the inspiration for the plaque on the wall came from?" Keith said and Lizzie nodded. He walked over and hugged her. "You couldn't have been nicer to me if you were my own kid. I kinda hate to leave."

"Well, you are all welcome anytime."

Sig reached over and hugged her too, "Tell Rusty we hope he gets better. Give us a call and let us know how he's doing ok."

Lizzie nodded and walked them to the elevator. Jonathan took her by the arm and pulled her to the side, "You take care of my brother,"

"I will. " she looked up to see Andy coming back down the hall.

Lizzie was sitting in the corner of Rusty's room asleep. The nurse came in and gently shook her, "Hey, we are moving him out of ICU onto the floor." Lizzie nodded and stretched. "Honey why don't you go home and try to get some sleep."

Lizzie stepped out of the ICU and saw Andy coming down the hall.

"They are moving him on to the floor."

"Hey that's good news." he looked in the waiting room. "Where's Jess?"

"Getting coffee. If I don't get some caffine in me soon, I am gonna kill somebody."

The nurse stepped out of the room as two men rolled Rusty's bed to the elevator. He reached up and took Lizzie's hand, "Why don't you go home baby girl and get some sleep."

"I will as soon as you are in a room."

"You have to get the house ready, we will be full next week."

"You don't worry about that now." Lizzie looked up and was thankful to see Jessica coming down the hall with coffee.

"What are they doing?" she handed Lizzie a cup.

"Moving him upstairs." she took a sip of coffee and sighed, "How the hell are we gonna get everything done without your daddy?" she looked at her niece and Jessica shrugged.

"Don't worry Aunt Liz, we will get it done."

Andy walked up beside her, "Just tell me what needs to be done, I can pitch in until he's back on his feet."

Rusty was finally in a room and feeling good enough to give orders.

"Liz, the roof on the barn's gotta be repaired, and all that debris hauled off and burned from the storm."

"I know Bubba, we will get it done."

"Don't let me find out you have been climbing around on the top of that damn barn you hear me?"

"Ok, settle down. Shit, you keep yelling like that they will throw us outta here." she eased her brother back against the pillows. "I know what all has to be done so don't worry."

Rusty pointed his finger at Andy, "Don't you let her get on top of that barn. She's as stubborn as a damn butt headed bull."

"Gee, wonder where I got it from?"

"I wish to hell they'd let me go home."

"Daddy, the doctor said you could probably go home by the end of the week."

Rusty looked up at Lizzie, "You take your ass home and get some rest." he looked over at Jessica, "take your aunt home."

"I am staying right here with you."

Andy looked over at Rusty and nodded, "I can take her home."

Rusty nodded and eased back against the pillows, "Just be sure she gets some rest."

Jessica snickered and Lizzie gave her a dirty look.

Andy pulled the truck onto the long dirt road that led to the plantation. He hadn't really paid attention to how many trees were down.

Lizzie got out and unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She checked the phone messages and cursed.

"What's wrong." Andy looked up and frowned.

"The guy from Moultrie is on his way now to deliver the equipment we ordered." Lizzie looked up at the clock and then heard a loud engine. "Shit, there he is."

She hung up the phone and walked out onto the porch. An older man stepped out of the truck and shook her hand, "You Lizzie?"

"Yes sir."

"Randy, here to deliver your tractors."

Lizzie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess just leave them here." she looked at Andy, "we can move them when we get the barn roof repaired." Andy nodded and took a set of keys from Randy.

Three tractors and a land clearing machine were dropped off. Lizzie paid Randy the remainder of the bill and walked back inside. Andy was in the kitchen stirring spaghetti sauce.

"I didn't know you could cook." she walked over and tasted the sauce, "Not bad"

"I cant cook as good as you do, but I survive."

Lizzie leaned against the sink and sighed, "I have to call McGruders and order lumber. I have to call Ashley's and order feed for the horses..." Andy stepped in front of her and kissed her,

"Lets eat, and then you take a shower. We can do all this tomorrow."

Lizzie was not a procrastinator, but she knew Andy was right. She sat down and ate a plate of spaghetti and started loading the dishwasher. Andy took her hands, "Go get a shower, I can clean up."

"You sure?" Lizzie wiped her hands on a towel.

"Yeah. Then we can figure out what else needs to be done."

Lizzie looked in the pantry, "I need to go to Sam's I know that."

"How many people are checking in next week"

"About 200"

"Damn, I didn't realize this place was so popular."

Lizzie started up the stairs and Andy was right behind her. She looked back at him, "I thought you were going to load the dishwasher."

He pulled her to him and grinned, "Oh I will" he started kissing her neck, while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Andy, I need to take a shower." he took off her bra and started pawing her breasts, "Andy."

He lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, "Um hum"

"Andy, I need." Lizzies knees started getting weak. Andy bumped the bedroom door open with his hip, and unbuttoned Lizzies jeans.

"You know how bad I want you." he took her hand and slid it over his hard cock, "pretty damn bad." he laid her on the bed, "I was hoping your brother wouldn't notice that I had a fucking hard on."

Lizzie watched Andy strip like a hungry Lioness watching her prey, ready to pounce. She eyed him up and down, licking her lips.

"You ready?" he laid her back and slid his hand into her wet mound.

"Um yeah," Andy fingered her wet pussy and sucked her breast. Lizzie dug her fingers into his back.

"Andy, I want you now." she said breathless.

Andy looked down at her, drunk with lust. He eased into her slowly, causing her to whimper. He reached up and grabbed the bedpost and started thrusting like a mad man. Lizzie's head tossed back and forth on the pillow, as she screamed out his name. Andy rubbed her plump, swollen clit with his thumb causing her to scream. Andy yelled out her name, and climaxed hard.

"Damn you are good." he brushed her hair back.

"So are you." she smiled at him, "best lover I ever had."

"You are such a liar." he stood up and pulled his boxers on.

"No, I am not lying, you are."

"Well," he laid on top of her and pushed her breasts together, "you have got the biggest most perfect set of tits I have ever seen."

"Yeah, and you have got the biggest friggin dick I have ever seen." Lizzie ran her hand down his face, "I am gonna have to start calling you the UPS man."

"What the hell does that mean." Andy stood up and pulled his shirt on.

"That means you have got quite a package." Lizzie looked down at his crotch. He was hung like hell and wasn't even hard.

Lizzie sat up and pulled her shirt on. Andy was standing at the door watching her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Somethin on your mind cowboy?" she stood up and walked to the door.

"I know this is a hell of a time for me to be asking you this, but are you on anything?"

Lizzie looked at him and frowned, and then realized what he meant. "No, I am not on birth control if that's what you mean."

She went down the stairs and opened the front door, grabbing a beer from the cooler, "Why do you ask?"

"What if you, you know, get pregnant."

She took a swig of beer and shrugged, "I just do I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie slowly backed the tractor up. Andy hooked the trailer onto it and he and Jessica started loading huge tree limbs and other debris onto it. Lizzie climbed down and started pulling limbs.

"Aunt Liz, you have the pistol right." Jessica yelled over to her.

Lizzie patted her hip, "Yeah, why, you see anything?"

"No, I smell him." Jessica looked down at Andy's right foot and laid her hand on his back , "Ok, don't freak out, but be still." Andy looked down at a brownish colored snake. Lizzie stepped over and pulled the pistol out of the holster and fired.

"Shit," she eased the pistol back onto her hip, "That was close."

"Yeah," Jess said, "Too close."

"What kind of damn snake is that." Andy side stepped,

"It's a copperhead, and be careful, even though Aunt Liz shot him, he can still bite."

Lizzie grabbed the shovel and scooped the snake up and tossed it over the fence.

"Ya'll be watchin. This brush has been sittin up here long enough that its likely full of snakes."

Lizzie pulled her ball cap off and took a drink of water. It had to be at least 90 degrees. Jessica walked over to her and handed her a lighter. "You ready?"

Lizzie lit the pile they had just unloaded from the trailer and kept tossing tree branches into it. "This will probably burn all night," She looked over at Jess, "we need to keep an eye on it as dry as its been. Sure as hell don't want the barn catching fire."

Andy was busy unloading lumber. He was wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and hiking boots , and he had taken his shirt off.

Jessica was leaned up against the tractor watching him, "God will you look at that ass." She took a swig of water and looked over at her aunt, "Damn,"

Lizzie started laughing, causing Andy to turn around. "Whats so funny?"

Jessica waved her hand, "Just looking at your ass."

"What?" he pointed to Jessica, "She serious.?"

Lizzie nodded, "Afraid so." She slid her sunglasses down her nose and looked at him, "shouldn't have worn those tight ass shorts."

Andy shook his head and kept unloading lumber. He started up the ladder and Jessica leaned over to her aunt. "Ok, you need to spill it, how is he, you know, between the sheets?"

Lizzie gave her niece a shocked look, "I aint tellin you that."

"Why the hell not, I would tell you."

Lizzie picked up the cooler and put it back in the truck, "You have got a dirty mind."

"Well, I learned from the best."

They worked until sundown, and Andy finished the repairs on the barn. The new tractors were finally housed in out of the weather and Lizzie was thankful that almost all of the debris was cleaned. The fire was barely an ember, but she shoveled dirt over it just in case.

Andy closed the barn door and locked it and they were just about to head back up to the house when Jessica heard a familiar sound. She and Lizzie looked at each other and Liz nodded toward the stables. "Lets go get the horses." Lizzie and Jessica trotted to the barn, Andy right behind them.

"What's wrong." Lizzie mounted Georgia, "Cows are out." she nodded toward the truck, "make sure there are plenty of nails in the toolbox and follow us in the truck."

Jessica and Lizzie tore off to the south end of the plantation. Lizzie swore under her breath when she saw that one of the cows was down. The bull was barely two years old and Lizzie was hoping to use him to breed. She spotted the hole in the fence, and she and Jessica herded the cattle back toward it.

They finally got the cows in, and Andy and Lizzie repaired the fence. Lizzie walked over to Jessica, who was sitting by the downed bull.

"What do you think happened?"

Lizzie picked up one of the cows legs and gasped, "Jess, go call Adam, now."

Andy knelt beside her, "What's wrong?"

Lizzie ran her hand over the cows neck and looked at Andy through tears, "Rattlesnake." she pointed to the fang marks.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"I hope so."

Jessica came running back over to them, "Adam's on his way." she looked down at the cow, "Aunt Liz, is he gonna make it?"

"I don't know baby. I have no idea how long he's been laying here." she looked at the bite again, "grab me a rag, it doesn't look too swelled, so maybe it just happened." Jessica handed Lizzie a rag and she tied it just above the bite mark. It seemed like an eternity, but Adam finally pulled up. He assessed the wound and told Lizzie it didn't look bad. "We will give him some anti venom just in case. It looks like a dry bite to me."

Andy helped Lizzie get the cow into the barn with the horses. She grabbed a blanket from the shelf and sat down. Andy walked over to Jessica and leaned against the truck.

"Is she planning on sleeping down here?"

Jessica tossed the cooler into the back of the work truck and nodded. "Probably so. These animals are first priority for her. She treats them like they are her kids."

Andy walked back into the barn and squatted down by Lizzie, who was rubbing the cows neck. "You aren't planning to sleep down here are you?"

"Yeah, I am." Lizzie patted the cows neck, "If he dies, he wont die alone, besides its not like I haven't done this before." Andy hung his hat onto the railing and sat down beside her, slipping his arms around her.

"You don't have to stay here. This hay piles not the most comfortable place to lay."

Andy's blue eyes twinkled and he grinned at her, "Not like I haven't laid in this hay before."

Lizzie laid her head against his chest, and before long, she was asleep.

Lizzie stretched and sat up. The cow was up and grazing just outside the door. Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief.

Andy sat up and looked around for her, finally spotting her walking back across the pasture.

"He ok?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah. I just put him back with the herd."

Andy grinned at her and tossed his head toward the hay, "You wanna roll in the hay?"

Lizzie laughed, "I need a cup of coffee, and a shower. We have guests coming in today, and somebody's got to go get Bubba from the hospital."

Andy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, "You are a hell of a woman, you know it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you work your ass off for one. I still cant believe you got on top of that barn, and then spending the night out here to look after a cow..." Andy shook his head, "I don't know any other woman that would do that"

"Well, when works gotta be done, you roll your damn sleeves up and do it, no matter how hot or cold it is, if its raining, doesn't matter. My daddy didn't raise a whiner."

Andy unlocked the truck and opened the door for Lizzie. He noticed she had blisters all over her hands, but she didn't complain. He climbed in to the drivers side and nodded toward her hands that she had laying on her lap, "That has got to hurt like hell."

She shrugged, "Not too bad. I will put some salve on my hands when I get cleaned up. It will be allright."

Jessica had told Andy the day before that Lizzie had suffered some pretty serious burns when they were branding cattle one afternoon. "Daddy was worried, cause her hand was burned really bad. Aunt Liz just shrugged it off and kept working. Daddy finally talked her into going to the doctor, and he told her she had severe second degree burns on her hands. Didn't stop her. She wrapped her hands up and was plowing the corn field the next day."

Andy looked over at her and shook his head. She was tough as nails. He felt sorry for the stupid son of a bitch that ever tangled with her.

They arrived at the house and Lizzie noticed that guests had already started to arrive. Lizzie walked up onto the porch and opened the front door, and started greeting guests.

"Jess, I am gonna run upstairs real quick and clean up, you gonna be ok down here."

"Yeah, I almost have them checked in. I put six of them in the cottages if that's ok."

"That's fine." Lizzie started up the stairs and looked over her shoulder, "Call the hospital and find out when your daddy's being discharged."

"Yes ma'm"

Lizzie stepped out of the shower and grabbed the bottle of lotion under the sink. She opened the bathroom door to find Andy sitting on the bed. He smiled and pulled her to him.

"You smell so good." he said kissing her stomach.

"Andy, I need to get dressed, we are gonna be busier than one armed paper hangers today."

"Umm Hmmm" he kept kissing her stomach, working his way down.

"Andy, stop it." Lizzie wriggled away from him. She propped her leg up on the vanity and squirted some lotion into her hand. He walked up behind her and rubbed her ass, sliding his hand between her legs.

Lizzie turned and looked at him, "I am serious Andy, stop." He slid his pants off and slid his erection over her bare ass, kissing her on the shoulder. He took the bottle of lotion and tossed it onto the bed, bending her over the vanity.

"Andy," Lizzie said breathless, "We cant do this now."

"The hell we cant." he slid into her and grabbed her hips. "God you feel good." he grunted.

Lizzie grabbed the vanity for support. Andy forced himself into her harder, causing perfume and lotion bottles to hit the floor. "Oh my god Lizzie." Andy groaned. Lizzie was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She could hear Jessica coming up the stairs with guests.

"Oh shit." Andy thrust a final time and climaxed.

Lizzie started picking bottles up off the floor and then dressed as quickly as she could. She opened the bedroom door to find two older women standing there. Andy snickered, Lizzie blushed and Jessica laughed out loud. Lizzie went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup. Andy walked up behind her and nibbled her ear.

"Ok, stop." Lizzie pointed her finger at him.

"That was rockin baby." Andy kissed her.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life." she said sipping her coffee. Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. "As old as they looked, I am sure they have done that before."

The kitchen door swung open and Lizzie heard a gasp. One of the women from the upstairs hall was standing there, and turned to Jessica, "I declare, those are two of the horniest people I have ever seen in my life." She pulled the door closed and walked back into the dining room.

Andy helped Rusty into the passenger side of the truck and they headed home.

"It will feel damn good to sleep in my own bed." Rusty looked over at Andy, "how's things going at the house?" he drawled.

"Good, we got the barn fixed, and the new tractors are in it, and all the debris is cleaned up."

"I appreciate you steppin up. Don't think the girls could have done it all by theirselves."

"Well, I think you would be surprised at what the girls could do without you." Andy said. He told Rusty about the downed cow and the plumbing mishap in the main house. "I still cant believe Lizzie fixed that without having to call a plumber."

"She's somethin else." Rusty stole a sideways look at Andy, "Listen, I am gonna just get right to the point cause I aint one to beat around the damn bush, I know you are probably screwin my baby sister, just don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough. That bastard she was married to damn near killed her." he looked at Andy, "you hurt her, it'll be your funeral."

Andy knew that Rusty was not joking. He was very protective of his sister.

"I would never hurt her man, not intentionally anyway." Andy didn't want to admit to Rusty or to himself that he had fallen in love with her. Andy had never met another woman like her.

They pulled up and Rusty could see Lizzie walking out of the east end of the field. He climbed out of the truck and whistled. She whistled back and started running across the field. Rusty picked her up and gave her a squeeze, "I missed you, you little shit." he sat her back down, "What are you doing out there."

"Fall planting." she put her arm around his waist and they walked toward the house, "I need to grab a bucket and pick the squash and stuff that's come up out there." she looked up at her brother, "You need to go inside and lie down for a while. You just got home and you are not going to overdue things."

He walked over and plopped down in the swing. "I am gonna sit here for a while. I will go lay down when I get tired." he rubbed his stomach, "what's to eat, That damn hospital food sux."

Lizzie laughed, "BLT's and homemade potato chips. Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Yep, grab me a beer too."

Dinner had finally been served and the dining hall cleaned up. Lizzie had mopped the floor and snapped off the light. She peeked in on Rusty, who was dead to the world, and walked out onto the front porch. The moon was full and she leaned against the porch railing staring up at it. This moon, the harvest moon, was always her favorite. Andy walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"You tired."

She nodded and leaned against him, "Exhausted." Lizzie sighed, "This has been one hell of a day. I am glad my Bubba's home and on the mend."

"Me too" Andy sat down in the swing and Lizzie sat beside him. He picked her hand up,

"We are gonna have to keep a hawks eye on him though. He is not suppose to be lifting stuff, or overexerting himself, and he's stubborn as hell."

"He's not the only one." Andy said. He kissed the back of her hand. "He's lucky to have a sister like you."

"I am lucky to have him, Jess too." Lizzie stretched and stood up, "Well, as my daddy would say, its bout time to piss on the fire and call in the dogs."

"What." Andy looked up at her laughing, "You know, all these sayings you have, I could write a book."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, you probably could." she walked inside and started up the stairs. When she got to her room, Andy stepped in behind her.

"And what do you think you are doing." Lizzie looked at Andy as he sat down on her bed and took his boots off.

"Getting ready to go to bed."

"Um, your bed is across the hall. I thought boat captains had better sense of direction than that."

"Well," Andy stood up and walked over to her, sliding her shirt off, "I am a little off course." he popped the clasp on her bra, "you need to steer me back in the right direction." he started rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers.

"That lady was right, you are the horniest fucking man I have ever seen." Lizzie pushed him back on the bed.

Andy looked up at her and raked his fingers through her hair. "I have to tell you something, and I have wanted to tell you this for weeks now."

Lizzie prepared herself the best way she knew how. She sat on the side of the bed and waited for him to tell her he was leaving, the sea was calling.

Andy got on his knees in front of her and kissed her, "I have fallen in love with you Lizzie."


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie was sitting out by the pond the next morning with a fishing pole in her hand. Rusty saw her, and knew something was up. Lizzie didn't have the patience to sit and wait for a bite, she'd rather run lines and catch twenty or thirty at the time. He started out the back door just as Jessica was coming in the kitchen,

"Where are you going?" she pulled her apron over her head and tied it.

"Somethings wrong with Aunt Liz, gonna walk down and have a talk with her." He stepped out the back door and off the porch.

Lizzie was thinking about what Andy had told her last night. She heard someone coming up the path and looked over to see her brother. He sat down on the dock beside her.

"Catch anything?"

She nodded and pointed to the bucket. There were six catfish in the bucket. "Reckon I know what's for lunch." he looked over at her, "Whats wrong pud?"

She shrugged, "No, don't do that, I raised your ass remember, and I know when somethings botherin ya, now what is it?"

"Just something Andy said last night."

"What," Rusty's jaw tightened, "If he's hurt you."

"No, its not that," she looked over at her brother, "He told me he was in love with me."

Rusty looked at her and shook his head, "Is that all? Hell I been knowin that."

Lizzie tossed her line back into the water and sighed, "I am scared to fall in love again." she looked over at her brother, "I don't want to get hurt."

"Well, I don't think Andy's anything like that stupid somebitch you were married to before." he thumped his Marlboro into the water, "I think Andy cares about you baby girl."

Lizzie felt a tug on the line and reeled in another huge catfish.

"You seen any beds lately?" Rusty scanned the water looking to see if there were any signs that the fish were laying eggs. He spotted two beds by a cluster of lily pads. "There's two right there." he bent and took the fish off the line and tossed it into the bucket, "guess they'll be hatchin in a month or two."

He looked over at Lizzie, "You know I want the best for you, you also know I just want you to be happy, and if I thought for a second that boy was bad news, his ass would have been outta here a long time ago. Let your guard down, you never know, he may be the one."

Rusty got up and walked back up to the house. Andy was standing on the back porch when Rusty came up the steps.

"She ok." he nodded toward Lizzie.

"Yeah, I reckon she'll be fine." he clapped Andy on the back and walked inside.

Andy sat beside Lizzie on the dock. She pulled in another huge catfish. Lizzie reached for the pliers to unhook the fish, "Here," Andy picked the pliers up, "Let me do that."

Lizzie re baited the hook and cast the line out again.

"You told me you hated fishing like this."

"I needed to think."

"About?" Andy looked over at her.

"You." Lizzie looked at him and sighed. "you scared the hell outta me last night."

"Just telling you how I feel."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"I wont hurt you Lizzie, if I do, it wont be because I meant to." Andy stood up, "Falling in love again wasn't easy for me either."

Lizzie counted the catfish and picked the bucket up off the dock.

"You need some help."

She shrugged, "Sure."

Andy took the pole and bucket from her, setting the bucket on the ground and leaning the pole against a pecan tree.

"Can we just give this a chance?" Andy's ice blue eyes dug into her like fire.

"Aren't you just a little bit scared?"

"Rouge waves scare me baby, not you." He put his arms around her, "Just let me love you."

Lizzie tied a string between two trees behind the house and started hanging the catfish on it one by one. Andy stepped off the porch and walked up beside her, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lizzie picked up two pair of pliers, and grabbed the two fins on either side of the fish's head, giving a yank, she pulled down and skinned the fish.

"Never seen that before." Andy said.

Lizzie tossed the skin into a bucket, "That's the way daddy taught us to skin catfish."

Andy leaned against the back of the truck watching her. Lizzie peered over her shoulder at him, "You need something?"

He walked up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and up her stomach, finally reaching her firm globes. "Yeah, I sure do."

"Andy, I have a room full of guests to feed."

"Ok, but after dinner, you are all mine." he nuzzled her neck and grinned, "you wanna 69?"

"Andy, hush, Jessica's right over there, she'll hear you."

"Like she doesn't know what that is." his eyes twinkled, "so, you want to?"

Lizzie smiled at him, "Meet me in the barn around 8."

"Make a bet with you." he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What?"

"You cum first, you have to give me bj's for a week."

Lizzie laughed, "Well, if you cum first, you have to muck the stalls for a week."

"Deal." Andy kissed her, "see you at 8 baby."

Lizzie stirred the pot of grits to be sure they weren't sticking and pulled the last batch of catfish out of the fryer. Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up. There was a text from Andy that said, "two hours and counting. Cant wait to get my mouth on those tits of yours." Lizzie quickly put her phone in her apron pocket and started plating up food. Andy came walking into the kitchen grinning at her. "You get my text."

"Yeah, and you need to stop that." she nodded to Jessica, "Can you start taking these plates out." Jess walked over and took the plates and headed out into the dining room.

After dinner, Jessica told her Aunt she would clean up. Lizzie headed upstairs and pulled her phone out, texting back to Andy, "Hope you can take the smell of horse shit, cause you are gonna lose." In a few minutes he texted back, "We will see about that, down here waiting for you."

Lizzie laid her cell phone on the table and headed down to the barn.

The next morning, Andy was busy mucking stalls. Rusty walked up to Lizzie who was perched up on the fence railing watching him.

"What the hell's he doing mucking stalls."

Lizzie took a sip of coffee and nodded toward Andy, "He lost a bet, he has to do this for a week."

Rusty walked up behind Andy and clapped him on the back, "Word to the wise son, don't make bets with her. You'll never win."

Andy looked over his shoulder at Lizzie and smiled, "Yeah, I will have to remember that."

Lizzie walked up behind Andy after Rusty had went back up to the house. "You smell like shit." she said laughing.

Andy started walking toward her, "No, don't do that, stop." Lizzie took off running, and he was right behind her. She ran to the pond and started to strip.

Andy watched her expertly toss her bra, hitting the tree branch. He sat down on the bank and stripped, wading into the pond behind her.

"Nice aim." he said nodding toward the branch, "Had much practice."

"Yeah, actually I have." she said grinning at him. He put his hand on the back of her neck, devouring her mouth.

"Never fucked in the water before." he said breathless.

"First time for everything." Lizzie said positioning herself against a fallen tree. "I think you will find it rather refreshing."

Andy entered her with a hard thrust, "Love sexing you baby." he said lowering his head to her massive tit.

"Um, Andy, oh." Lizzie dug her fingers into his back. "You are so fucking hot."

Lizzie cried out, yelling so loud she caused Rusty to walk out onto the porch.

He grabbed his hat off the rack by the back door. "Jess, I better go see about Liz."

Jessica stepped out of the office "Um daddy, I wouldn't if I were you."

"Didn't you hear her down there yelling?"

"Yeah, but those were 'Andy screw me harder yells.' not "Bubba somethings wrong yells."

Rusty looked at his daughter and shook his head, "Like I said, she's a bad damn influence on you." Jessica laughed as he hung his hat back up and went into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie ran her fingers through Andy's wet hair.

"Why me."

"What?" he looked at her and frowned.

"Why me?" Andy laid her up on the bank, "You could have your pick of 10 women, cause I know there are women fighting each other to be with you."

"And just how do you know that?" Andy pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"I saw those women in the dining room earlier trying to flirt with you."

"You didn't see me flirting back though did you?"

Lizzie looked up at him, "You still didn't answer me."

"I want someone real baby, and you are real. You don't want me because of who I am, or for a damn notch on your dashboard," Andy leaned over her, "Plus, I have never seen anyone else with a set of tits like yours." He took a nipple into his mouth, "just these would make me stay here."

"Oh, that's nice Hillstrand." Lizzie pushed him up and looked toward the main house, "We better head back, I don't want to be a buffet for a bear."

They quickly dressed and headed up to the house. Lizzie peered into Rusty's room and he was asleep.

"Be quiet, I don't want to wake Jess or any of the other guests up." Lizzie pointed down the hall, "Can you check the front door."

Andy started up the stairs behind her, grabbing her ass

Lizzie turned around and glared at him ,"QUIT"

She eased her door open and he stepped in behind her.

"So, I guess you are sleeping in here tonight?"

"You guessed right."

"Well, I need a shower," Lizzie sat down on the bed and took her shoes off. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. "Shit, I didn't realize it was so late."

"Neither did I." Andy walked up to her butt ass naked, "You wanna fool around some more?"

"No, I want a shower, and some sleep, we have got a busy day tomorrow."

Lizzie stepped into the shower and Andy was right behind her, "You have any body wash that's not gonna make me smell like a woman?" Lizzie was shampooing her hair and nodded to a bottle of Dial behind him.

Lizzie bounded down the steps the next morning to find a grinning Jessica at the front desk. Lizzie grabbed a cup of coffee and looked at her, "What are you grinning about?" She sat down in the chair beside her niece. Jessica nudged her aunt with her arm and wagged her eyebrows.

"So, have fun in the pond last night?"

"Oh shit, you heard us?"

Jessica laughed, "Yeah we did, and I had to stop daddy from going down there,"

The phone rang and Jessica answered, handing it to Lizzie, "Its pappy, he saw that gator in his pond again this morning."

Lizzie ended the call as Andy was coming downstairs, "Morning." He kissed Lizzie and nudged Jessica with his arm.

"Aunt Liz, how are you gonna handle this? Daddy cant go with you."

Andy turned from the coffee pot and looked at Lizzie, "What is it?"

"A nuisance call. One of our neighbors has a gator in his pond. We have been trying to catch it for months." she looked at Jessica, "go saddle the horses and meet me out front. You are going, and don't argue with me." Lizzie grabbed her saddlebag out from under the desk, "make sure the scabbard's tied to Georiga's saddle too."

Jessica nodded and went to get the horses.

Andy was riding Georgia with Lizzie, Jessica right behind them on Ginger. "Um, Aunt Liz you know this shit freaks me out."

"You will be fine, I need to teach you how to do this anyway, I need to be able to pass the torch."

"Ok, so you and Andy get busy and have some babies and you will have plenty of heads to pass the torch to."

"Jess, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Well, I cant read behaviors like you can."

They finally reached the pond on Pappy's property and Lizzie pulled out her binoculars.

"What's she doing?" Andy whispered.

"Looking for bubbles, that'll let her know where the gators at."

Lizzie spied the gator swimming close to the dock and handed the binoculars to Jessica. "Here, grab the treble hook."

Lizzie was nervous as hell, she had done this plenty of times, but she had always had Rusty with her. Jessica handed her the hook and she tossed it into the water, hooking the huge gator on the first cast. Lizzie tugged the line, and the gator lunged, almost pulling her into the water. Andy grabbed her waist and took the line.

"Just don't wrap it around your hand, he'll snatch your ass in that water."

For 45 minutes, the three fought and finally pulled the gator to the dock. Lizzie handed the line to Jessica and she tied it to Georiga's saddle horn. Lizzie mounted the horse and gently coaxed her forward. "Ok," she called back to Jessica, "as soon as his head clears the water, you wrap that rope around his mouth." Jessica nodded and did exactly what her aunt told her to.

Lizzie dismounted Georgia and wrapped the gators mouth with electrical tape. She wound the rope back up and put it into the saddle bag. She and Jessica fist bumped, "See, you can do this,"

Jessica's hands were shaking and she bent over at the waist trying to catch her breath, "You are insane, you know that right?" she looked up at her aunt and took the bottle of water Lizzie offered her.

"Well, somebody's got to do it I guess." Lizzie said, mounting Georgia.

They headed back to the plantation, and Andy nuzzled Lizzies ear, "You know, Jess had a pretty good idea."

"About what?"

"Maybe we do need to have a baby or two."

"I think this heat is getting to you." Lizzie said shaking her head.

"No, the heat's not getting to me," Andy ran his hand slowly up her shirt, "You are."

"Ok, I need to concentrate, if she gets spooked we are both in trouble."

Andy started pawing her tits, "Love your tits baby." he nipped at her ear.

"You do realized my niece is right in front of us, if she turns around..."

"I think she knows all about the birds and the bees by now."

"Just move your hand please."

"Can we go back to the barn later? Maybe make another bet?"

"Um you lost the last one,"

"Oh, but I can up the ante,"

Lizzie shook her head as they started down the path to the stables. Jess stalled the horses and Lizzie and Andy walked back toward the house.

They stepped up on the back porch and Andy pulled Lizzie to him, "So, what do you say, lets make another wager."

Lizzie shook her head , "You a sore loser?"

"Lets just say I don't like to lose."

Lizzie was breathless, "God Andy, you don't play fair."

He lifted his head up and grinned at her, "You give up?"

"Uh uh," she said, "Never'

Andy kept licking her wet pussy, " I can do this all night baby." He gently sucked her pussy lips, causing her to almost scream, "You better be quiet, you don't want your brother to hear you." Andy kept licking, Lizzie digging her fingers into his hair, "Oh god Andy." She came hard, collapsing into the haypile.

"I win." he said grinning at her.

"You are a shit." she said laughing.

"Soooo, you want to bet again?"

"No, I don't want to go into cardiac arrest." Lizzie was breathless. "you are damn good at that."

Lizzie woke up the next morning, hearing shouting downstairs. Andy was coming out of the bathroom and looked at her frowning.

"What the hell?" She grabbed her bathrobe and he put his hand up, "No way are you going downstairs."

"Try to stop me."

"Lizzie, stay here."

Andy walked downstairs to find Lizzie's brother toe to toe with a chunky brown haired man.

"Where the hell is she?"

"You don't worry about it, you have no claim to her anymore."

"BUD" Andy whirled around to see Lizzie standing behind him.

"I told you to stay upstairs."

"Well, I never have been good at following orders." she brushed past Andy and stood in front of her ex. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." he nodded over to Andy, "Who the hell's he? You layin him Lizzie?"

"That's none of your business, you gave up your rights to say who I 'lay' a long time ago. Now get the hell off my property." Lizzie yelled for Jessica.

"Yes ma'm"

"Call David." Lizzie never took her eyes off Bud.

"I just came to get what's mine."

"What the hell do you mean, aint a damn thing here yours."

Rusty stepped between his sister and Bud, "I think you need to leave."

"I aint leavin." Bud shoved Rusty, causing Lizzie to come unglued. She punched Bud right in the gut before kicking him right in his balls. "You better not ever touch my brother again you stupid fucker." she hissed at him. He straightened and she punched him again.

"You knocked my fucking tooth loose."

"You better get outta here you dumb bastard, or I will do worse."

"Jessica," Andy yelled, "Get Lizzie out of here."

Lizzie whirled around, her eyes flashing fire, "GO," Andy pointed to the back porch, "NOW!"

Jessica handed her aunt a beer, "What the hell's he doing here. I thought he was in prison."

"So did I." she stood up and Jessica pulled her back down, "Aunt Liz, you better just stay out here."

"If he hurts my Bubba, I wlll fucking kill him"

"Aunt Liz, Andy wont let that happen, now sit down."

David, the county sheriff, came walking out the back door.

He leaned against the porch railing and lit a cigarette, "Well, he aint pressin charges against you."

"Charges for what." Lizzie looked up at him.

"Bustin his ass." David chuckled to himself as Andy stepped out the back door and sat down beside Lizzie.

Andy slid his arm around her. "You allright baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she looked up at David, "What the hell did he want anyway?"

"He's claiming half of this property is his."

"That's bullshit David, I bought this after we divorced, and have busted my ass to keep it going."

"Well, he's threatening to take you to court."

"Let the bastard take me to court."

Lizzie went back inside, slamming the door behind her. David nodded toward the door, and looked at Andy, "Hope you can handle her. She's got a red hot damn temper and fists to match."

"Yeah, I noticed." Andy thanked David and excused himself to go inside and find Lizzie. She was in the office opening and closing file drawers.

She slammed a drawer and cussed.

"Remind me to never, ever piss you off."

She looked up and saw Andy standing there.

"How the, what the hell, who the fuck does he think he is anyway."

"Just settle down ok." Andy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "He's full of shit."

Lizzie was shaking. Andy pulled her away from him and brushed her hair away from her face, "Baby, what is it?"

"He scares the hell out of me, he always has."

"I wont let him hurt you, but from what I have just seen, you can hold your own."

"All I could think about was the night he put me in the hospital, I swore that night he'd never hurt me again, I will kill him first."

Andy held her tight, "You may have to take what's left over."


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie was in the hayloft pitching hay down for the horses. She was so pissed she could hardly see straight. Who the fuck did Bud Bryant think he was anyway.

"You seen Lizzie?" Andy stepped onto the back porch. Rusty was sitting in one of the rockers tying small sacks together. He was going squirrel hunting and would use the sacks to put the squirrels in.

"She's down at the barn, but it would be best for you to just let her alone. When she gets like this, mad as hell and five dollars, you need to just leave her be."

"Well, sorry, but I cant do that." Andy stepped off the porch and headed to the barn.

"Ok," Rusty sighed and lit a cigarette, "its your ass."

Andy walked into the barn just as Lizzie was coming down from the hayloft.

"Don't ok," she held her hand up and shoved her work gloves into her back pocket.

"You know, you might feel better if you talk to someone." Andy leaned against the doorframe. Lizzie looked over at him and sighed. He just had to bring his fine ass down here. She had a good mind to strip his ass and screw the hell out of him.

"Andy, I just need to be by myself." she started scooping feed into the troughs for the horses.

"Well, too bad."

Lizzie sighed and looked back at him, "Bubba's going squirrel hunting, why don't you go with him."

Andy walked over and took the feed scoop away from her, he brushed her hair back away from her face, "Because, I am worried about you, and I am not leaving you here ok." He pulled her to him and she stiffened. "Don't be like this Lizzie," Andy started rubbing her back, "I wont let you shut me out."

Lizzie finally relaxed. Andy slid down into a pile of hay, and pulled her down beside him.

"I thought that asshole was in prison."

"So did I." she wiped her hands on her jeans, "He wasn't suppose to get out."

"Why's he after you?"

"Because, he's a fucking bully. He told me that I would regret the day I left him. Guess he's here to get revenge."

"I wont let him hurt you baby."

"I know that, and I don't need a bodyguard. I can shoot straight."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, I have seen you shoot."

"I called an attorney this morning, and I have an appointment at 2."

"I am coming with you."

"Andy..."

"Lizzie, don't argue with me ok," Lizzie laid her head on his chest. He was the exact opposite of Bud. Bud took pleasure in seeing Lizzie hurt, Andy would rather be hurt himself. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled down against him.

"Why did you call an attorney anyway." Andy looked down at her.

"Just covering my bases." Lizzie sighed, "with Bud you are better to play it safe." Lizzie looked at her watch, "I guess we should head back to the house, its almost noon."

Rusty saw Andy and Lizzie coming up the path from the barn. He stepped off the porch and hugged her. "You aint going to that damn attorney's office by yourself."

"Andy's going with me."

Rusty nodded, "Well, I will have us a mess of squirrel tonight hopefully." he pointed at Lizzie, "you need to be sure your permits and license are all in order, deer season's coming up."

She nodded, "I know, I will take care of it."

Lizzie walked up to her room and laid down on the bed. Andy stepped in behind her and closed the door. He laid down on top of her, "It's all gonna work out ok."

"I wish I could believe that." Lizzie looked at the celling and sighed, "I never should have married him"

"Well, you cant change the past, but you can improve the future."

"You sound like my grama." Lizzie pulled Andy's face to hers and kissed him, "You cant leave this world and say you were never loved, cause right now Andy Hilstrand, by god somebody loves you."

"I love you too baby." Andy kissed her and Lizzie could feel him getting hard.

"Um, maybe I need to get up."

Andy shook his head no, "No, you need to stay right where you are."

"Do you really want to,."

"Oh hell yeah I want to." he grinned looking down at her, "you want to make another wager?" He kissed her neck, "This time, no hands."

"That's a bet you will lose cowboy." Lizzie said.

"Ah, I don't think so." Andy stood up and took his boots off, and shucked off his jeans and underwear. Lizzie never took her eyes off his rock hard cock, as he slid his shirt over his head.

"Ok, take em off babe." He leaned against the dresser.

Lizzie stripped and sat down on the bed, "Ok, show me whatcha got cowboy." Andy reached for his white cowboy hat and popped it onto his head.

"I'm comin to get summa you woman." he growled. Lizzie scooted up on the bed, positioning herself so that he entered her.

"I said no hands." Lizzie's green eyes darkened and she licked her lips,

"I'm not using my hands." she started rocking her hips, tossing her arms above her head.

"Oh baby, oh god Lizzie,"

Lizzie tried hard not to cum, determined this was a bet she wouldn't lose. She eased her knees up, and bucked her hips, watching Andy the whole time. She felt his cock start to throb, and started bucking her hips faster.

"LIZZIEEEEE" Andy screamed and came hard.

"I win." she grinned.

"I want a rematch." he said brushing her hair back.

"You make me cum hard, and you might get your wish."

"Damn I love you." He said kissing the inside of her thigh, "Love your pussy too. MMMM, nice and wet, just the way I love it."

"Andy, oh, shit, you do that sooooo goooood." Lizzie moaned.

"You wanna make a baby?" he said easing into her.

"UMMM, yeah,"

"You sure?" he teased her, ticking her clit with the head of his dick.

"Yeah, I do. Andy please."

"Please what baby, I want you to beg me for it."

"PLEASE." Lizzie tossed her head back and forth on the pillow " Andy please."

Andy slid into her, inch by inch, as Lizzie whimpered and begged him for more. Lizzie wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deep inside her, and started to buck her hips. Andy held off as long as he could, finally climaxing and collapsing on the bed.

"If I died tonight, I would die a happy man." he said panting.

"Me too," Lizzie said, trying to catch her breath.

"You'd die a happy man?" Andy said laughing.

"You know what I mean."

Lizzie hurried to shower and dress to meet with the lawyer.

Andy walked onto the back porch where Rusty was busy cleaning squirrel's. He looked up when he saw Andy come out.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, the lawyer said Bud doesn't have a leg to stand on. He told Lizzie if Bud comes back to have his ass arrested." Andy made a face when Rusty popped the head off one of the squirrels.

"You ever eat squirrel?"

Andy shook his head no.

"Well, grama use to tell us squirrel brains make you smart," he looked up and Andy and half grinned, "guess that's why my baby sister's smarter than I am."

Andy shook his head and walked back inside. Lizzie was standing at the sink and he walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her.

"You ate squirrel brains?"

"Just once, on a dare." she looked over at him, "I don't eat tree rats."

"Ok pud, you ready to fry these puppies up?" Lizzie nodded to the bucket of flour.

"That's all you, I aint touchin them things, and I damn sure aint eatin em."

"What ya'll eatin then?"

"I have a pot of Brunswick stew cooked." she looked at him and frowned. "you know Jess wont eat those."

"Well, we can find out if any of our guests want some."

"You go right ahead."

Lizzie was on the porch after dinner, and Andy soon joined her.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"My grama and mama why?"

"Just askin, never tasted food that good."

"You eat any squirrel?"

Andy shook his head no, "Sorry, but I just cant bring myself to eat something like that."

"Well, all they eat is nuts, so its not like they're not good for you."

"So, what are you gonna do if Bud shows up over here again,"

Lizzie took a sip of her beer and sighed, "I don't know, probably blow his ass away."

"Why did you marry him?"

"The same reason you married your ex, I loved him, I thought. He was good to me in the beginning, but the longer we were married, its like his true colors started coming out. He didn't want me to hang out with anyone, he was very possessive, told me what to do all the time."

"I cant imagine anyone telling you what to do."

"He tried, and I did my best to make him happy. The only times he seems satisfied was when he was at the kitchen table or in the bedroom."

Andy shrugged, "Cant blame the guy baby, you are a hell of a cook, and you are a wildcat in the sack."

Lizzie looked at him and shook her head, "Thanks, that means a lot."

"I'm being serious, damn, he doesn't realize how lucky he was to have you," Andy looked over at her, "but I do."

"You're sweet." Lizzie said, standing up and leaning against the porch railing. "Looks like the moons full."

"Guess I should have told you this," Andy said walking up behind her, "but full moons make me horny."

"Shit, a cool breeze makes you horny."

"Wanna take a walk?" He nodded toward the barn.

"You know, there's something I haven't shown you yet." she took his hand and led him down a two lane path that he had never noticed before.

"Where's this go?"

"You'll see." They came to a clearing, and a dock. Andy saw a boat house at the end of the dock.

"Why haven't you brought me down here before." They stepped on the dock and reached the boat house. Lizzie pulled an old railroad lantern from the side of the house and pulled a key out. She unlocked the door and lit an old kerosene lamp by the door.

"This was the first house my grandparents ever lived in. My daddy was born here."

"This is neat" Andy looked around at the pictures on the walls, and went into the kitchen. The old wood stove and ice box were still there. "So you guys restored it?'

"Yeah, after mama and daddy died, we didn't have the heart to tear it down." Lizzie sat down on the bed, "I have a lot of good memories here."

Andy sat down beside her and took her hand, "I bet you do." he looked over at her, "So I guess this plantation belonged to your family."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah a long time ago. When I found out it was for sale, I was determined that no matter what it would be ours again. Bubba went through a divorce, and him and Jess needed a place to live, so..." she shrugged.

"So its yours?"

"Yeah, the last gator hunt we went on paid the balance." she looked at him and smiled, "you don't know how good it felt to hand that loan officer the money I owed on this place, in cash. I have busted my ass for five years to get this place workable again."

"You are a hell of a woman Lizzie." Andy laid her back the bed. "and you're all mine. I just hope I don't do anything stupid to screw this up."

"I don't think you will." Andy slid her shirt up. "Take your bra off." Lizzie sat up and unhooked her bra and laid back down.

Andy looked down at her, "I am gonna suck your tits till you cum." Lizzie ran her fingers into his hair as he lowered his head, gently sucking her breast.

"God Andy," Lizzie arched her back, "You act like you have never seen breasts before."

He ran his tongue around her nipple, "Not like yours, yours are perfect." he moved to her other tit, "most perfect set of tits I have ever seen."

"You are very good at that." Lizzie let out a soft moan.

"MMM, you like it?" Andy peered up at her.

"I like everything you do." Lizzie gently eased his head back down, "Thought you said you were gonna make me cum"

"Oh, I never break my word baby, if I say I am gonna do something," He lowered his head again, "I do it."

Lizzie arched her back and climaxed, digging her fingers into his back.

"My turn." Andy said grinning at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie laid the 22 on the rack in the back of the truck and checked to be sure she had put the bullets in the sack she carried when she and Rusty went deer hunting. It was a perfect morning, cold enough for the deer to be running, but not cold enough to freeze.

Lizzie started back toward the house as Andy was coming down the steps.

"I wondered where you were." He wrapped his arms around her, "Shit its cold out here."

"You seen Rusty?" Lizzie looked over his shoulder, "we were suppose to leave an hour ago."

Andy nodded toward the main road and Lizzie turned to see her brother's truck coming toward them.

"Where have you been? We were suppose to be in the stand by now." Rusty sauntered past them, nodding to Andy,

"Just gimme a sec to change, be right back."

Lizzie looked at Andy, "Now just where the hell has he been all night?"

Andy shrugged, "Don't ask me." Lizzie went inside to find Jessica, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"You know where your daddy went last night?"

"No, I thought he was in his room."

"Well he just got home."

Lizzie and Andy went back to the truck to wait on Rusty, who finally came out dressed from head to toe in camo gear.

"Ya'll ready?" Lizzie opened the door for Andy, and he slid to the middle of the truck.

"You care to tell me where you were at all night?" Lizzie looked over at him, "Suppose something had happened?"

"Andy was there."

"That's not what I asked you."

Andy noticed scratch marks on Rusty's neck and a good sized hickey. He put his hand on Lizzie's knee and looked at her, shaking his head.

They reached the stand and Rusty climbed up, "Why don't you two go over there to the bigger stand," he whispered, "We can cover more ground that way."

Lizzie noticed the scratch and hickey on his neck.

"You see that shit on him?" Lizzie said looking at Andy.

"Yeah, I did. That's why I told you to be quiet in the truck." Andy took her hand and they walked to the tree stand. Lizzie started up the ladder, and Andy grabbed her ass,

"Ok cut that crap out before you make me fall." Lizzie sat down in the stand that she and Rusty had built. It was more like a duck blind than a deer stand.

It seemed like hours before Lizzie finally spotted a huge buck. She counted at least eight points on him.

"You think you can hit him from here?" Andy said and Lizzie nodded, raising the rifle up. She aimed and fired, hitting the huge buck right in the neck.

"Good shot baby." Andy said.

"Getting him back to the trucks gonna be the fun part." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Jessica's number. In a few minutes. Jess came riding up on a four wheeler. They tied the buck to the back of it and drug it to the truck. Rusty came walking up about that time.

"Damn pud, you kill him?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, she did."

"You see anything?"

"Couple of turkeys, but that's it."

"Well, we need to bring some decoys down here, we need a gobbler or two for the holidays."

Rusty and Andy loaded the deer onto the truck and they headed back to the main house. Lizzie pulled the truck into the back yard and backed closer to the shed where they always cleaned deer and fish. She got out of the truck and leaned against the door. Andy slid out behind her.

"Liz, you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired, I haven't been sleeping all that great here lately."

"I noticed, what's going on?"

"Nothing." she walked in the back door and sat down on the bench, pulling her boots off.

Andy leaned against the tailgate of the truck, waiting for Rusty to come out of the shed. Andy helped him unload the deer and then Rusty went inside to get Lizzie.

"Hey pud, you gonna help me dress this deer?"

"Yeah, I will be out there in a second ok."

Lizzie grabbed a bottle of water and walked back outside and into the shed. Rusty ran the knife along the deers belly and reached in to grab the intestines. Lizzie put her hand over her mouth and bolted out the door. Andy was right behind her.

"Are you ok?" Lizzie was leaning against the pecan tree. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rusty came out to check on her and handed Andy his knife.

"Finish skinning it for me." Andy nodded and looked back at Lizzie before walking back into the shed.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you aint never puked like that helpin me clean a deer before."

"I am just tired that's all." she reached up and turned his face "you should have put some ice on that. What are you gonna tell your daughter."

"Mosquitoes are bitin."

"You actually think she is gonna fall for that shit?"

"Go inside and get a shower and lay down." Rusty kissed the top of her head. He gave her a worried look as she walked past him.

"Somethin going on with her?" Rusty said lighting a cigarette

"Hell if I know." Andy said, "she wont tell me a damn thing."

"Well, somethins goin on that's for damn sure." he took a drag off his cigarette, "wonder if she's said anything to Jess?"

"Aunt Liz," Jessica tapped on Lizzie's door easing it open.

Lizzie was sitting on the bed and looked up, "Yeah, come in baby."

"I heard Daddy and Andy saying something about you tossin your damn cookies, you still sick?"

"Yes," Lizzie looked over at her niece and sighed,

"Ok, I am going to town." Jessica stood up and walked to the door, "you gonna be ok?"

Lizzie nodded and reached for a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt, "I am taking a shower, just come on up when you get back."

Lizzie was reading when Jessica tapped on the door. She handed her aunt a bag and nodded toward the bathroom.

Jessica paced back and forth from the bed to the window. Lizzie looked up at her and sighed.

"Will you stop, shit you are makin me nervous."

"This is the longest damn five minutes I have ever lived through."

"How do you think I feel?" Jessica's watch alarm beeped and they looked at each other.

"You go look." Lizzie looked up at Jessica.

Jessica came out of the bathroom and shook her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzie stood at the window watching Andy and Rusty toss the deer carcass into a pile. She laid down on the bed and curled up with Harvey Norton, the teddy bear Rusty had given her when their parents died. Lizzie had told Harvey Norton her deepest secrets and cried herself to sleep on him more times than she could count. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

Andy bounded up the stairs, taking his shirt off before he opened the door. He looked at Lizzie , sound asleep and eased down in the chair beside the window to remove his shoes. He stepped into the bathroom and cut on the hot water, noticing a box in the trash can. He leaned against the wall and let his breath out slow.

"You know what's goin on with your Aunt Liz?" Rusty peered up at Jessica from the plate of chicken and dumplings he was eating.

Jessica was thankful her back was to him, and he couldn't read her face, "No, why?"

He shook his head and drained his tea glass, "She' just aint herself." He sat his plate in the sink and looked at his daughter, "you sure she aint said nothing to you?"

"No daddy, I don't know what's going on with her."

Andy stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He walked over to the sink and picked up the tester stick looking at it one more time.

Lizzie thought she heard water running, and realized Andy was in the shower. She really didn't want to talk to him right now, so she snuck downstairs and out the back door. She walked down to the stables, and wrapped her arms around Georgia's strong neck.

Lizzie saddled Georgia and climbed up on the horses back. Lizzie needed to clear her head, and the day couldn't be more perfect for a ride, cool and cloudy.

Andy stepped off the back porch and headed down to the pond. Lizzie wasn't there. He started down the path to the boat house and heard a familiar whinny. He looked over into the north pasture and saw Lizzie riding Georgia. Andy loved to watch her ride. He leaned against the fence railing and watched her slow Georgia to a trot. Knowing she was headed back to the stables, he started walking.

Lizzie picked the brush up, running along the horses back. Andy leaned against he door frame watching her.

"You feel better?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I was just worn out I guess."

Andy walked over and took the brush, laying it back up on the tack shelf. "Well, I'm glad, I was worried."

"I'm ok Andy, I don't know what caused me to get sick like that, Its never happened before."

Andy pulled her close to him and sighed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, lets go get some lunch."

Jessica watched Andy and Lizzie coming up the path leading from the stables. She plated up chicken and dumplings for them. Lizzie walked in the back door and sat down at the table. Just looking at the plate of food made her feel nauseous. She didn't want Andy to see that she was about to throw up, so she eased down the hall toward the bathroom before he could see her.

"Aunt Liz, you tell him?"

Lizzie straightened up from the sink and shook her head no. "And you don't say anything either."

Andy was sitting on the front porch drinking a beer. Lizzie stepped out and Andy studied her hard, looking for some change. She was flat and firm just like she had always been.

"You want a beer?"

Lizzie shook her head no and leaned against the porch railing. She walked back to the door and reached for the Smith and Wesson that stayed under the desk " I am taking a walk." She said to Jessica who was behind the desk.

Andy got up and walked back into the house. He walked over to Jessica, who was busy assigning rooms. She looked up at him and put her hands up. "What?"

"Nothing," he patted her shoulder and walked upstairs.

Lizzie put the gun back under the counter and walked upstairs, pulling her hair down and running her fingers through it. Andy was laying on the bed reading when she came in the room.

Lizzie sat down on the bed, pulling off her shoes and sweats. Andy got up and walked to the bathroom and picked up the tester stick, and sat down on the bed beside her. He held it out and she looked down at it, and then up at him and sighed.

"This is why you have been so tired, throwing up?"

Lizzie looked at him, her eyes filling with tears and nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I just took that this morning." Lizzie stood up and walked to the window, lifting it open, "if it hadn't been for Jess, I wouldn't have taken it at all."

Andy walked up behind her, and ran his hands over her front. "You're pregnant."

Lizzie nodded.

"Well, no more riding, and you can keep your ass out of the deer stand too."

Lizzie wiped her eyes and nodded. "What am I gonna tell Bubba?" she looked at Andy wide eyed. "Shit Andy I feel like I am sixteen again."

He wrapped his arms around her, "That makes two of us." he rubbed her back, "so I guess Jessica knew."

"Yeah, I know I should have told you."

He shook his head, "Its ok."

"I need to make an appointment with my doctor I guess." Lizzie sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, you do." Andy sat beside her and took her hand, "maybe we will have a little boy."

"I guess I need to go talk to my brother." Lizzie sighed

"I can go with you,"

"No, he will take it better coming from me."

Lizzie found Rusty in his usual spot the next morning. He was in the back yard, the hood of the old broken down Chevy truck up, fiddling with the engine. He looked up when he saw her coming.

"Hey pud." he smiled at her. "Can you give me a hand?" he handed Lizzie the metric wrench and she climbed under the hood of the truck "get them spark plugs out."

"Bubba, I have to tell you something," Lizzie said, handing him the last spark plug.

"Ok," he looked up at her and frowned, 'What's goin on with you baby girl?"

Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. He had been there for her all her life.

"Andy and I," Lizzie took a deep breath, "We are having a baby."

Rusty thumped his cigarette and looked at her, "Hell I figured that already." he handed the wrench back to her so she could put the new spark plugs in.

"How?" Lizzie looked up at him. "I hadn't told anyone."

"No, but the same thing happened with Jess's mama. Pukin her guts up, bawlin all the damn time and all she wanted to do was sleep." he shook his head, "you are grown. I aint judging ya." he smiled at her, "I think you will be a good little mama."

Lizzie and Rusty finished the repair on the truck. Andy stepped out into the yard, looked at Lizzie and shook his head. She was covered from head to toe in grease. Lizzie was standing on the front of the truck, and leaned over and yelled to her brother, "Try it now." she stepped off the truck and Rusty turned the key and the truck cranked.

"Told you I would get this thing running." he closed the hood.

"Yeah, but if you don't do something about that floorboard, you will be driving it Flintstone style." Lizzie pointed to the rusted out floor board.

Andy slid his arm around her, "I didn't know you could fix a damn car."

"You'll be surprised what that little shit can do." Rusty said tossing the wrench into the toolbox, "I am starvin baby girl, what's for lunch?"


	13. Chapter 13

Andy trailed kisses along Lizzie's neck.

"Andy , wait, I need to sit up." Lizzie was up against the hayloft wall. "This is scratching the hell out of my back."

Lizzie had gone to the doctor that morning and found out she indeed was pregnant. Andy hadn't been able to keep his hands off her since they got home.

"What do you think it is?" he said, sliding her shirt up and kissing her belly.

"I don't know." She ran her fingers through his hair, "What do you want it to be?"

"Wouldn't mind a boy, but it really doesn't matter." He slid his hands up her shirt. "MMMM, now that is my favorite part of your whole body." He slid his hands around her back, flicking the clasp of her bra.

"You know they are gonna get bigger right." Lizzie said.

"The bigger the better." Andy said, gently sucking her nipple.

"OOOCH," Lizzie jumped.

"That hurt?"

"Yeah, a little. Guess its hormones."

"Well, that sux, "

Lizzie laughed. " It probably wont last long, besides, what are you gonna do if I decide to nurse this baby?"

"Guess he will just have to learn how to share." Andy said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Are you happy about this." She looked at him, "Really."

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I mean, you have already got two kids."

"So." He slid his arms around her. "I still want a dozen more with you."

Andy slid her pants down and slid his hand between her legs, finding her sweet spot.

"Ever fucked in a hayloft before." he said kissing her neck.

"Ummmm no." Lizzie said breathless. "Guess theres a first time for everything." She bucked her hips and moaned. The horses started to whinny and stamp.

Andy slid his erection into her, holding on to the rafters for support. Lizzie was past the point of no return, and came hard, yelling his name out.

"Guess I should have asked you if its safe for us to do that." he looked over at her sliding his jeans on, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing his chest, "that's like some of the best sex we have ever had."

"Well, like you said, must be the hormones."

Lizzie and Andy walked back up to the main house. Lizzie could hear Jessica raising hell when she stepped onto the back porch.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?' she walked over to her niece, who was in tears.

"Your damn brother that's what."

Lizzie nodded to Andy, "Keep an eye on her." she walked to the front porch where Rusty was seated in one of the swings.

"What's up with Jess?" she sat down beside him, "she's madder than a damn wet settin hen."

"Her mama called and wants to come visit."

"Not without paying, no way in hell is that bitch stayin here free." Rusty looked at his sister and started to speak, "hell no, I am sorry. This is my plantation, and after the way she screwed you over you expect me to let her stay here free of charge, no way."

Lizzie walked back into the kitchen. Jessica was leaning against the sink.

"Don't worry, she aint stayin here." Lizzie said scowling.

"Who aint stayin here," Andy said stepping out of the pantry.

"My mother, if you can call her ass that." Jessica said. "I am going for a walk."

Lizzie stepped over to stop Jessica and Andy took her arm, "Just let her go Liz, she needs to be by herself."

Lizzie stood at the window and watched Jessica walk toward the stables. "I hope she's not planning on riding as upset as she is." Lizzie bent to pick up the bucket of flour on the floor and Andy stopped her.

"You don't need to be picking stuff like this up." he sat the bucket on the counter. "Jess will be fine." Andy looked over at Lizzie, "where is her mama anyway?"

"Jackson, Mississippi the last I heard." Lizzie scooped flour out of the bucket and started making biscuits.

"Why did they split up?"

"Rusty found out she was running around on him, and spending up every dime he made. He had a good job, and made good money, but he worked shifts so he was gone a lot. She knew that when she married him." Lizzie stuck the biscuits in the oven, "I got a call one night that she had taken Jess and left, and Bubba didn't know where they were."

"How old was she."

"Six months, maybe seven." Lizzie pulled the corn out of the oven and added some water, stirred it and stuck it back in the oven.

"Anyway, we found them the next day at a dirty ass motel in Bainbridge. Rusty got custody of Jess. He should have filed kidnapping charges against her but he didn't. She hasn't seen Jess since."

"Damn," Andy said shaking his head, "she sounds like a stone cold bitch."

"She looked out for one person, herself." Lizzie dried her hands and tossed the rag onto the counter, "Somethings up, I know it."

"She may just want to see her kid Lizzie."

"No, she doesn't work that way. Believe me, she's got something up her damn sleeve, and you can bet your fine little ass that there is something in it for her."

Marty Weslo turned off of the main highway and headed down the long road that led to the plantation. She hoped that this meeting would go well, and end quickly. She pulled up to a beautiful plantation house and got out of her car.

"Well, there's Marty." Rusty said scowling. Lizzie stepped from behind the desk and Andy caught her arm. He pressed his forehead to hers and gave her a stern look, "Be nice, you will be rewarded I promise." He kissed her.

"I will be as nice to her as she is to me."

Lizzie stepped out onto the porch behind her brother. Marty looked like she had been rode hard and hung up wet. "What the hell did you ever see in that tore up heifer anyway." Lizzie whispered.

"Hey Rusty, you look good." Marty said walking up the steps. "Lizzie, good to see you."

Lizzie nodded.

"Where is my baby girl?" Marty looked around. "She does live here right?"

Andy introduced himself to Marty and took Lizzie by the hand, "We will see you later."

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, looking back at Marty, "I cant leave him alone with her."

"Yeah, you can." Andy said opening the truck door. "We need to go to Sam's remember."

Marty sat down in the dining hall, thanking Rusty for the glass of tea he sat in front of her.

"You really have done good for yourself," she looked around, "this place is nice."

"This place belongs to Lizzie, so get the damn dollar signs out of your eyes." he sat down and scowled at her, "now cut the shit Marty, what the hell do you want?"

"To see my daughter."

"Bullshit, you haven't cared about her for 25 damn years. You can thank Lizzie for the fine woman she turned out to be." Marty rolled her eyes, "don't you go talkin shit about my baby sister, she's five times the damn woman you will ever be."

Jessica walked into the dining room and Marty stood up. "Oh, is this her." she put her hands to her mouth, "oh she's beautiful."

Rusty walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead, "I am gonna leave you two alone, you remember how you were raised, and mind your manners you hear me? That's still your mama."

Jessica nodded and sat down at the table with her mother.

Lizzie and Andy headed back to the house. Lizzie leaned her head against the seat and sighed,

"You tired baby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I didn't intend to spend so much either." she looked over at Andy, "we don't need to be buying baby clothes until we know what we are having."

"Hey, sorry but that little pair of boots was just too cute to pass up."

"Ok, so what about the flannel shirt and jeans?" Lizzie looked over at him and shook her head.

"Well, we need something to bring him home in."

"What if he is a her?"

"You're a her, and you wear flannel shirts and jeans."

Lizzie laughed and shook her head.

Andy stopped the truck in front of the house, and to Lizzie's disgust, Marty was still there.

"I was hoping she would be gone by now." Lizzie reached into the back seat and started to pull out a flat of canned goods.

"No you don't," Andy moved her out of the way. "Go inside, I've got this."

"Andy, by yourself."

"You don't need to be picking up heavy stuff" He bent over the seat and Lizzie grabbed his ass cheek. "you best watch it woman."

"I think watching you unload all this stuff is a much better idea." Lizzie said, taking his ball cap off and kissing him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get naked and I will see you in a few minutes." Andy said grinning at her.

"I love you." Lizzie said kissing him. "I hope this baby looks just like you."

"I love you too baby, and you need to stop that, you are makin me hard." Andy wagged his eyebrows and Lizzie laughed.

"I will see you upstairs Captain." she said putting his ball cap on and walking toward the house.

He ran up behind her, grabbing her around the waist. "You look sexy as hell in my ball cap." he kissed her on the neck, "you better be glad there is cold stuff in the truck or I would sex you right now."

Lizzie turned and looked at him as she started up the steps, "Promises Promises."

Marty smiled at Jessica and shook her head, "You are such a pretty girl."

"Thanks," Jess mumbled.

"Your dad gives Lizzie a lot of credit for raising you."

"That's because she did." Jessica spat at her.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I came out here to see you after all these years." Marty picked up an envelope and laid it on the table in front of her.

Jessica picked it up and turned it over, "What's this?"

"Just read it."

Jessica opened the envelope and inside was her Grandfather Weslo's will. He had willed property, stocks, and quite a bit of money to Jessica. She looked at Marty and shook her head. "Is this for real?"

"Yes honey, it is." Marty took a piece of folded paper out of her purse and handed it to Jessica, "If you will sign this, I will be on my way."

"Sign what?" Jessica took the paper from her mother and read it. "So you just expect me to sign all this over to you."

"Well, you never knew him anyway."

"That's not my fault. So I guess you are gonna blame that on Aunt Liz and Daddy too."

Jessica stood up and picked up the envelope and walked out of the dining room.

Lizzie was at the desk and Marty walked up, smiling sweetly.

"Liz, I need a place to sleep, and I was hoping I could stay here."

Lizzie laid a key on the desk and looked up at her, "The last cottage to your left, behind the main house." she looked up at Marty. "$95."

"What, I beg your pardon."

"Beg away but if you don't give me ninety five dollars, you can take your little ass down to the Piggly Wiggly parking lot and sleep in your car."

Marty snatched her purse up and stomped out the door, "Tell Jessica I will be back tomorrow."

Andy came in the front door. "That is the last of the groceries."

"We should have pulled around back, you wouldn't have had as far to walk."

"Its ok," he sat the sugar in the pantry. "I don't mind."

"I wonder where Jess is." Andy nodded toward the pecan tree where she was standing talking to Rusty.

"I hope she is ok."

Andy put his arms around her, "I am sure she's fine." He moved back and looked down, "you are starting to get a bump."

"Yeah, I know, my pants hardly fit anymore." Lizzie's eyes teared up.

"Well, just don't wear any." Andy said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Andy, be careful, you are gonna fall."

"I will be ok, as long as my pecker don't break off."

Lizzie laughed, "Just don't drop me."

"I wont." he said setting her down at the top of the stairs. "you are carrying precious cargo."

"Ok, where is this hot sex you promised me?"

Andy bumped the door open with his hip, easing Lizzie toward the bed. He laid her down, and took his shirt off.

"You are so beautiful baby." he said kissing her.

"Give me a few months and you wont be saying that."

"Yeah, I will." he kissed her belly, "you will be even more beautiful to me then." Andy said sliding her pants off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews and I am glad you are all enjoying your trip to South Georgia. "Uncle" Andy has a heart to heart with Jess, who has a huge decision to make. What's she gonna do about that so called mother of hers? Read on and find out. **

Jessica was sitting by the pond tossing rocks into the water. Why the hell did that bitch have to show up back in her life now.

"Want some company?" she looked up as Andy sat down beside her.

"Sure." Jess tossed another rock, "Guess Aunt Liz told you."

"Yeah, " Andy said nodding.

"I don't know what to do. I guess I should just sign all that over to her and get her out of my life for good."

"Is that what you want."

Jess shrugged, "Its what she wants."

Jessica looked over at him, "What would you do?"

"I damn sure wouldn't sign my future over to someone who didn't want shit to do with me."

"Even if it was your mama?"

"Probably so."

"Andy, I know Aunt Liz wont let me go without, even with you guys having a baby, she's always been there for me."

"Yeah, and she always will, but what about you?" Andy looked at her, "You need to start thinking about maybe getting married and having kids of your own, that inheritance would take care of you for the rest of your life."

Jessica tossed another rock into the water, "Growing up sux."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, and it sux a hell of a lot worse when you get to be my age." He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You know where I am if you need an ear."

"Thanks."

Lizzie was preparing lunch for 50 some guests when Andy came through the back door.

"Hey," she said smiling, "wondered where you went." He stepped to the sink to wash his hands.

"I don't know what that is, but it smells good." Lizzie lifted a spoon to his mouth, "Its wild turkey and homemade noodles."

"Damn baby, now that's good." he dried his hands, "need some help?"

"Yeah, can you get that pan of cornbread out of the oven?"

"Jess is down at the pond," he sat the bread on the counter, "Isnt her mom coming back today?"

"She's suppose to." Lizzie shook her head, "Just like Marty" Lizzie shook her finger at him, "I told you that bitch had a motive didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," he walked up and slid his arms around her, "guess those instincts are working already."

"Nothing to do with instinct, I just know Marty."

"She looks like a ragged out whore."

Lizzie laughed, "Andy, I cant believe you."

"Well its true, she does."

"That's cause she is."

Jessica came in the back door and walked into the kitchen. She laid her head on Lizzie's shoulder and sighed, "Aunt Liz, you remember the first time I got thrown from a horse, and broke my collar bone?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I wish you could still kiss my boo boos and make things all better." Jessica looked at her aunt with tears in her eyes. Lizzie put her arms around her niece and sighed, "Me too baby" Lizzie took Jessie's face in her hands, "you just listen to your heart, you will make the right decision, but don't you go and do something stupid just to get some kind of revenge on your mama." Jessica nodded.

"I guess I need to go shower and change, she will be here in an hour."

Jess headed upstairs.

"What do you think she is gonna do?"

"I don't know." Lizzie said sighing, "That is a lot for Jess to give up, but it would shoo Marty out of her life for good."

Andy, Lizzie and Rusty were in the kitchen when Jessica came downstairs.

"Um, Andy, do you mind coming out here with me when Marty gets here?"

"No," he looked at Rusty,

"Jess, why don't you..."

"No daddy, Andy's like an uninterested party, and I need some moral support. I love you, but I would rather you stay in here with Aunt Liz."

After the meeting, Andy walked into Lizzies office and grabbed the keys to her suburban.

"Where are you going?" she asked after he kissed her.

"With Jess, we will be back in about an hour or two."

Andy and Jess headed back to the plantation. She nervously twisted in the seat. "I hope daddy's not upset with me."

"I don't think he will be, and I think you made the right decision."

"I just don't want to disappoint him,"

"Well, being a dad myself, I can tell you that yeah, there are times, and probably already have been times that you will disappoint your dad, but he still loves you, and so does your Aunt Liz." Andy looked at her, "hell you are startin to grow on me too."

"Thanks." she leaned her head back, "What do you think daddy will say?"

"Don't know"

They pulled in front of the house and Jessica went in search of her dad. Andy went upstairs to find Lizzie sound asleep. He smiled when he saw her, crawling onto the bed beside her.

"Hey, when did you come in." Lizzie turned on her back and Andy gently laid on top of her.

"Just now." he kissed her, "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"I needed to get up anyway." Lizzie ran her fingers through his hair, "Jess ok?'

"Yeah, shes down now talking to her dad."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, don't forget." Lizzie said standing up and reaching for the hairbrush.

"I know."

"We are finding out what this baby is." Lizzie pointed the hairbrush at him

"I don't want to know."

Lizzie put her arms around him, "Well, we can stop at Rob and Amy's store and you can buy all the baby stuff you want."

Andy grinned at her, "Maybe even pick up something sexy for mama?"

"There is nothing sexy about mama, believe me."

Andy ran his hands up her front and pawed her tits. "Oh yeah there is."

"Andy, don't to that, you are gonna make me start leaking again."

"After dinner, you are all mine." Andy said massaging her massive globe.

"OH shit, now look." Lizzie's eyes teared up.

"You have no idea how that turns me on." Andy said pulling the shoulders of her sundress back, "Think we have got time for a quickie?"

"Andy, we have guests to feed." Lizzie sighed as he laid her on the bed.

"Yeah, and I have a woman to satisfy." he kissed her tits and slowly made his way down, rubbing the bump just under her belly button. "you look so sexy baby," he said traveling his way south.

"Ummm Andy," Lizzie tossed her head back and sighed, "God you are so good at that." She said, as he made her cum.

"I love you Emma Elizabeth," he slid his hard dick into her.

"I love you too, you fine mutherfucker." she cried his name out, as she climaxed.

"Guess we better get downstairs."

"Yeah, good thing these walls are double insulated."


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzie sat up and stretched. She glanced over at a sleeping Andy and kissed his forehead before getting up. She was into the last month now, and getting up and down was getting harder. Lizzie took a quick shower and headed downstairs.

"Well, you are up early," she said smiling at Jessica.

"I know its getting harder for you to move around these days, so I figured I would get stuff going."

"Thanks," Lizzie said smiling.

"I was suppose to go and meet with the investor today, but,"she peered out the window," looks like the weather's gonna get bad." Jessica had decided, much to the dismay of her mother, to keep the inheritance her grandfather had left her. She had bought the remaining 200 acres of the plantation and she and Andy had been working like madmen getting cottages built. Jessica had also located the final resting places of her granparents and great grandparents, and they had cleaned the area and fenced it off. Jessica planned to surprise her aunt and her father after Lizzie had the baby.

Rusty came through the back door and tossed his hat on the counter. He rubbed Lizzie's shoulders, "Wont be long and I'll be on the back porch rockin that baby,"

Lizzie nodded, "Cant be soon enough for me,"

"Andy still asleep?"

"Yeah, poor thing, guess I keep him up at night,"

Andy stretched and reached for Lizzie, realizing she was already up. He quickly dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey," He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her, "How you feeling?"

Lizzie turned and looked at him, "Like a blimp."

Andy ran his hands over her belly, "You are the best looking blimp I have ever seen."

"He's never coming," Lizzie said.

"Yes he will," Andy kissed her. "You know, I wouldn't mind having another one"

"You're crazy." Lizzie said laughing.

"No, I am serious." He kissed her neck, "Wanna keep you this way."

"You need to go help with the cattle, I have been banned from the yard." Lizzie leaned against the counter and stretched.

"I will, just need some caffine in me first." Andy studied her and frowned, "you ok baby?"

"Yeah, just tired as hell for some reason, back hurts too." Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I am going to go lay back down."

Andy kissed her, "Ok, we need to call Becky?"

"No, I'm fine."

Lizzie walked upstairs and laid down on the bed. Her friggin back was killing her. She turned on her side and curled against the pillow and smiled. It smelled like Andy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You allright?"

Rusty lit a cigarette and looked over at Andy. They were herding the cattle back into the pens on the south end of the plantation.

"Yeah, just a little concerned about Lizzie that's all."

"Why, she ok?"

"She's just tired, said her back hurts."

Rusty sighed, he knew what that meant and looked up at the sky, "We best hustle and get this cattle herded." he pointed up as about 40 birds flew off, "Bad storms comin."

Rusty and Andy headed to the barn as it started to hail.

"We need to get back to the house, good thing I drove the truck down here, that would be a long ass haul in this weather." Rusty and Andy climbed into the feed truck and headed back to the house. The truck radio was on, and the weather advisory stated that Grady and Thomas counties were under a tornado warning. "We need to get the girls and get in the cellar now." Rusty said as they headed through the back door.

"JESS." Rusty yelled, she popped her head out of the office, "Where's your Aunt Liz?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"Go get her and ya'll get to the wine cellar." Rusty secured the front windows and door.

Jessica ran upstairs and into her aunts room to find Lizzie sitting on the edge of the bed, hand on her belly, pale as death.

"Oh shit, Aunt Liz, are you allright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine baby" she said lying through her teeth.

"We need to get downstairs now, there's a tornado coming."

Lizzie and Jessica headed downstairs. They got about halfway down when a hard pain hit Lizzie, she gasped and sat down on the steps.

"Oh shit, Aunt Liz, you are in labor."

"Hush," Lizzie took a deep breath and grabbed Jessica's hand, "I am not having this baby in the middle of a damn tornado."

The pain subsided and Jessica helped her to her feet. They stepped into the wine cellar, and Andy grabbed Lizzie wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, fuck" another pain hit and she dropped to her knees.

"Liz," Rusty ran over to her. He looked at Andy and nodded toward the shelf in the back, "There is a mattress over there behind that shelf, Jess, help Andy."

He eased Lizzie down on the mattress, "I should call Becky."

"How do you know Dr Schiller?"

"Where the hell do you think I have been every Saturday night?"

"You shitass." Lizzie said, squeezing his hand, "Here comes another one."

Jessica was standing by the door, scared as hell. She had never seen her aunt like this.

Rusty looked at Andy as he heard a loud roar, and then a snap, "Jess, get your ass over here now." He cupped Lizzie in his arms and nodded to Jessica, "Get over there against that wall,"

You could hear trees popping, and there was a loud boom. The storm was over as quickly as it began.

"We need to go out and asses the damage, Jess, call Becky."

Lizzie shook her head and looked from Andy to her brother, "There's no time to call Becky, my water just broke."

"Oh shit," Andy turned white,

"Ok, don't go passin out." Rusty looked at Jess, "Make sure the gas line aint busted, and put on about three pots of water. Get me the shears we use for the cattle and a bottle of peroxide." he nodded to Andy, "you run upstairs and grab as many sheets as you can find."

Lizzie grimaced, squeezing Rusty's hand, "They comin closer?" she nodded.

"I'm glad you are here."

"Me too baby girl."

Andy was coming down stairs with an armful of sheets, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a bottle of peroxide. Jessica had boiled the water and was standing outside the cellar door.

"I'm scared, I have never seen Aunt Liz like this,"

Andy patted her arm, "She will be fine honey, women have babies everyday." He didn't want to admit he was just as scared as Jessica was.

"Yeah, in hospitals, with drugs. Not like this."

"Your aunt's tough, toughest damn woman I ever met, she will be fine." Andy walked back into the cellar and handed Rusty a pair of gloves. Rusty looked down at Lizzie and smiled. "Ok baby girl, you ready to do this?"

She nodded.

Rusty looked at Andy, "Ok, go get behind her," he looked at his watch, "we probably have got at least another 30 minutes maybe an hour before this baby's born."

Rusty was washing his hands at the kitchen sink. Jessica walked over and put her arms around him. "Bet you never thought you would do that."

"Been a long time since I delivered a baby." He said drying his hands.

"What do you mean by that? You have delivered a baby?"

"Yeah, you." He kissed her on the top of the head, "In the middle of a friggin snowstorm."

"A snowstorm, in south Georgia daddy, really."

"Yeah, go the pictures to prove it." he reached around the corner in Lizzie's office and pulled out a photo album, he flipped a couple of pages and handed it to his daughter.

"I never knew you delivered me."

He hugged her and stepped around the corner to the cellar door. "Hey, I am gonna give Becky a call."

Lizzie looked up at her brother and nodded. "Thanks Bubba."

Andy looked down at the teeny baby and kissed Lizzie, "You did good baby."

"Leave it to me to have a baby in the middle of a tornado."

"Your brother surprised me one more time, didn't know he could do that."

"Yeah, who do you think delivered Jess?"

Becky checked Lizzie over and told her everything was fine. "You still need to call his pediatrician, and I want to see you in my office in four weeks. " she tapped Andy on the arm, " and no sex." He closed the door behind her.

Lizzie was laying on her side, with the baby beside her. Andy laid down on the bed, taking her hand.

"Ok, so what's his name gonna be?"

"I don't know, maybe we should name him Storm." Andy said laughing.

"I love you Andy." Lizzie said, brushing his hair back.

"I love you too. This no sex shit is gonna suck."

Lizzie looked down at the perfect little 8 pound 4 ounce bundle and sighed, "Brady, Brady Thomas Logan."

"I like it." Andy said, "Where'd you come up with that?"

"It was my daddy's name." Lizzie gently rubbed his little cheek. "I think my daddy would be proud." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, he would be." Andy kissed her, "You happy."

"Yeah, I am, are you?"

Andy nodded and kissed her.

Baby Brady was now four months old. It was still hard for Lizzie to believe that she was a mama. She was sitting in the corner of the bedroom nursing him when Andy came out of the bathroom.

"You're up." He said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, he was up a lot last night, thanks for letting me sleep in."

"Well, when he gets done, get dressed and come outside, we have a surprise for you."

"Andy, I know we haven't been married that long, but you should have figured out by now that I hate surprises."

Andy bent and kissed her, "Just do what I said ok."

Jessica was finishing up the breakfast dishes when Andy came downstairs. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"No, but you know your aunt hates surprises."

"I hope she likes it." Jessica said drying her hands.

"I think she will love it." Andy said, "Meet you outside."

Lizzie fastened the clip on Brady's overalls, "Now I wonder what your daddy's up to." Lizzie picked him up, "Lets go find Uncle Rusty,"

Lizzie walked downstairs and out onto the front porch. Rusty was sitting on the swing and smiled when he saw her.

"I hope its not too cool out here for him." She said sitting on the swing beside her brother.

"He's fine."

"What is Andy up to?"

"I have no idea. Him and Jess have been conniving for weeks now."

Jessica walked onto the porch and grinned, "Ok you two, follow me."

Rusty helped Lizzie down the porch steps and they followed Jessica as she walked to the back of the property. A new path had been cut, and Lizzie looked up at her brother, "When was this done?"

"Beats the hell outta me."

Lizzie spotted Andy standing on the front porch of a brand new cottage. "What the hell." she looked at Jessica, "When did you do all this?"

Lizzie looked around at seven brand new cottages. "I bought the rest of the acreage and we started building as soon as I bought it."

Jessica looked at her aunt and smiled, "I hope you're not mad."

"No baby, I'm not mad."

Andy took the baby from Lizzie and grabbed her hand, "Come on, got one more thing to show you."

Lizzie put her hand to her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Jessica walked up beside her and slid her arm around her, "I know you and daddy said that MaMaw and PaPaw and your parents were buried out here somewhere, so I went to the county office and got a map of the burial plot." she looked over at Lizzie, "your great grandparents are buried over there," Jessica pointed to their left," We put these fences up and cleaned the headstones." Lizzie looked around. Jessica had also put several benches and a bird bath in the fenced area. "You said grama loved birds."

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, she did." she hugged Jessica, "When did you do all this?"

"We finished it about a week after Brady was born."

"We?" Lizzie looked at Jess.

"Yeah, me and Andy." Jessica stepped over to Andy and took Brady, "I am going to put him down for his nap, you guys can sit out here for a while."

Rusty slid his arm around Lizzie as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I remember the day we buried them. Didn't know what the hell I was gonna do." Rusty wiped his eyes and looked over at Andy, "she was five" he shook his head, " I had to grow up quick."

"How old were you?" Andy said joining Lizzie on the bench.

"Fifteen, had just turned fifteen matter of fact. Got the call that mama and daddy's plane had crashed and they were both dead." Rusty sighed, "didn't know shit about how to take care of a kid."

"Well," Lizzie stood up and put her arms around his waist, "You did a good job I think."

"Yeah, guess I did. You turned out to be a right fine woman baby girl, and you are one hell of a good mama." Rusty kissed the top of his sister's head, "Well, gonna walk up to the house and see if Jess needs any help with that young'un, ya'll sit down here a while."

Lizzie leaned against Andy, "so you knew all about this." she looked up at him

"Yeah, we were actually suppose to be done before the baby came." he looked down at her and kissed her, "You like it?"

Lizzie's eyes teared and she touched the side of his face, "I love it."

They sat there for the rest of the morning, finally starting back up the path to the house. Lizzie could hear Brady fussing and went upstairs. Jessica turned and smiled at her aunt when she walked in the door, "Ok there is a lot that cousin Jess can do for him, but I think he wants mama." Lizzie took the baby and sat down in her grandmothers old rocker. Jess sat down on the bed.

"Thank you for that, that means a lot, but you should have saved that money for your future."

"Aunt Liz, there is still plenty for my future, I just wanted to give a little something back. You have done so much for daddy and me. I actually thought about building us our own houses, I don't want you and Andy to feel like.. well you know."

"We don't, I love having you guys here." Lizzie said. She looked down at Brady who was sound asleep. She gently laid him in his crib and turned to her niece, "You don't ever need to think you are in the way, because you're not. I want you right here."

"You know, I always wondered about mama, you know, what kind of person she was, and maybe if I was like her." Jessica gave her aunt a hug, "but I am glad I am not like her, I'm glad I am like you."

"Oh lord help us." Lizzie said, "Just what this world needs, another me." She put her arm around Jessica, grabbing the baby monitor on the way out.

Lizzie was on the front porch when Andy came back from the barn. She watched his fine ass walking up the path, white cowboy hat on his head in those tight ass Wranglers. Brady was a year old now, and was sitting in Lizzies lap, pointing at Andy. The baby started wiggling to get down.

"Ok, come on, lets go see daddy." Lizzie stood up and walked down the steps, setting Brady down. He toddled over to Andy, holding his arms up.

"Where have you been?" Lizzie said, kissing him.

"Down at the barn. Helped your brother deliver a calf."

"Oh, we'll have to take him down there later." She said rubbing her hand over Brady's blonde hair.

"You feel better." Andy said taking her hand as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah, but its not the flu, like I thought." Lizzie looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong, damn Lizzie, is it serious?"

"No, I will be better in a month or so."

"What." Andy looked at her, "What are you saying."

"What I am saying is, Brady's gonna be a big brother."

Andy kissed the back of Lizzies hand and looked down at Brady, who was sleeping against his chest. Life was good.

**And this is where it ends folks, and it was a hell of a ride. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and there may be more to come. See ya on the flip side.**


End file.
